Uma Condição Marcada
by L-en Blankspace
Summary: Quando uma antiga maldição cai sobre Draco, uma nova amizade se forjará entre dois inimigos mortais. Chapter 11 UP! SLASH DMHP
1. Uma Inesperada Detenção

N/T: Olá! Bem essa é a primeira fic q eu traduzo, por isso não esperem grandes coisas! Ela é totalmente dedicada a Mary, minha amigona, hehehe, eu vou demorar um pouquinho pra traduzir...por isso.. A fic pertence a Sahane, e está aki no ff.net!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter e derivados não nos pertencem, e sim a J. K. Rowling, mas a fic pertence a Sahane! E não há nenhum lucro aqui, é só uma coisa de fã.  
  
Chapter 1 An unexpected detention (Uma detenção inesperada)  
  
Harry não podia imaginar uma maneira pior de começar as aulas, uma detenção com o estúpido Malfoy na aula de Poções. Seis anos e ele ainda conseguia o irritar o suficiente para que ele mordesse o anzol. Como sempre, também era sua Casa a que havia sofrido um desconto de pontos e não a Sonserina, ainda que por uma vez a provocação de Malfoy havia sido tão descarada que Snape não havia tido mais remédio que castigar ao outro também mesmo que só foi uma detenção, visto que o feitiço Congelador surgiu da varinha do Sonserino, não era fácil de atribuir a Potter a parte da culpa de quem o lançou.  
  
De qualquer forma, três estudantes com hipotermia na Enfermaria e uma mesa reduzida a fragmentos gelados, e o único que Malfoy levava era uma detenção por "perder a paciência com as provocações de Potter". Hn. E depois Dumbledore diria que Snape não era um bastardo e só um incompreendido espião.  
  
Suspirou e esfregou com mais força uma mancha rebelde na mesa que somente Neville ocupava. A maldita mancha se resistia a soltar-se da madeira. Não se atrevia nem a pensar no que poderia ser, Neville era ainda mais desastroso que ele em Poções. Com um pouco de sorte, acabaria rápido sua parte e poderia ir pra sua cama, tão acolhedora, brandinha, fresca.... Levantou a cabeça surpreendido, quase havia dado uma cabeçada enquanto pensava em dormir. Olhou dissimuladamente até o outro extremo da classe e viu com alivio que Malfoy parecia não ter notado, o que evitava ter que suportar uma brincadeira de mau gosto do outro.  
  
Agora que pensava, fora o grunhido de saudação no começo da detenção, o loiro não havia aberto sua boca em toda a noite, coisa estranha nele. Será que não fosse Malfoy e sim algum de seus guarda-costas disfarçado com a poção Polissuco? Esse esnobe faria qualquer coisa para livrar-se do trabalho manual...  
  
Observou com cuidado o outro. Pela forma de mover-se, parecia ele, toda graça e arrogância, ainda que se movia muito devagar, e estava ligeiramente encurvado. Se fixou em que, mais ainda, parecia mais pálido do que o normal, e que seu rosto tinha um tom amarelinho. Definitivamente mal.  
  
Será que estava doente? Mesmo sabendo que era um idiota pretensioso, não pode evitar preocupar-se. Não parecia estar em seu melhor momento. Devia dizer-lhe algo? Ou seguir limpando como se nada tivesse acontecido?  
  
Seus pensamentos se viu interrompido quando de repente o outro deixou cair a escova e se agarrou a ponta da mesa como se ela fosse a vida. Seus joelhos se dobraram e se deixou cair ao chão semi-recostado na mesa.  
  
- Malfoy! – Harry correu até onde estava o outro na maior velocidade que pode, e viu, horrorizado, que o estado do outro era muito pior do que havia imaginado: o rosto estava quase translúcido de tão pálido, e os olhos brilhavam febril com uma expressão de agonia que retorcia seu normalmente altivo trejeito. Sua expressão era de terror e dor, a testa encharcada de pequenas gotas de suor.  
  
- Harry... – gemeu o outro, agarrando-se no antebraço com força, e o olhando com uma profunda concentração enquanto esculpia com esforço as palavras – Não... estou bem... procure Pom...  
  
E então desmaiou, sem soltar o seu braço, que tinha preso por completo. Harry, olhou até o rosto contraído do outro e se sentiu dominado pelo pânico. Não serviria de nada gritar, a sala de Poções estava longe de tudo, até das masmorras da Sonserina, e duvidava muito de que estes se o ouvissem gritar, fossem a mover um só dedo sequer para ajudá-lo. Buscou sua varinha, mas a havia deixado ao lado da mesa que estava limpando, e não poderia cegar ate ali a menos que se soltasse do outro, o qual parecia bastante difícil já que sua mão estava firmemente agarrada pelo punho. Arrastá-lo até lá parecia uma má idéia, também.  
  
Tratou de levantar um por um os dedos, mas não foi capaz de movê-los, pareciam de pedra tão forte era a pressão que exerciam, e suas tentativas se viram reduzidos a gritos de socorro um pouco histéricos quando o outro começou a convulsionar-se incontroladamente e a respirar com dificuldade. Rapidamente aquilo estava se convertendo em um pesadelo. Se agora ouvia as palavras "Mata ao outro", já estaria certo de estar sonhando.  
  
- Malfoy! Malfoy! Pode me ouvir? – tratou de sacudir-lhe com delicadeza, devolver-lhe a consciência, mas sem resultado – Agüenta um pouco, cara, a ajuda virá rápido, já verá, estará bem, voltará a ser o mesmo de sempre, e nós lutaremos na escola, e nos castigaram, bom, me castigaram, no se renda... – as convulsões iam ficando mais escassas, mas mais intensas, e a respiração era cada vez mais entrecortada. Era um cenário de pesadelo. Ver morrer a alguem sem poder evitar, até mesmo se era Draco Malfoy, que o havia atormentado todos esses anos... - Não morra, Malfoy, resista um pouco mais, por favor, não nos deixe agora, com quem brigarei depois, por favor... – Harry só era capaz de sussurrar enquanto observava como a situação do outro piorava a olhos nus, e começou a chorar suavemente, agarrando o outro com tanta força quanto Malfoy o tinha prendido a ele. Não era justo, acabar assim. Sempre havia pensado que ele e Malfoy acabariam vendo-se frente a frente no campo de batalha, e que esse seria o final para um dos dois, e na numa sala de aula vazia, com ninguém para ajudá-los.  
  
Sentia uma pena enorme, ninguém merecia que lhe passasse isso, acabar assim, no chão frio de uma sala de aula, com a única companhia de seu inimigo. E era estranho agora descobrir que a sorte de Malfoy lhe importava mais do que podia imaginar, que a pesar de serem inimigos acérrimos, se necessitavam de uma maneira retorcida.  
  
Dependentes um do outro em seu ódio. Que era uma parte tão importante de Hogwarts como o trem, ou as classes, ou seus amigos da Grifinória. E agora que tudo estava mudando rapidamente, a sombra de Voldemort crescendo, o ministério em preocupação, as aulas de Poções medicinais, Ron e Hermione cada vez mais centrados em sua atração mútua... Malfoy era algo no que Harry podia confiar, algo fixo e seguro em meio da incerteza. Algo exclusivamente seu: ninguém detestava tanto Malfoy, nem ninguém detestava tanto Harry. E se isto também se perdia...  
  
- Por favor, por favor, no me deixe, Malfoy, não vai e resiste um pouco mais... AJUDA POR FAVOR! – gritou, já quase tomado pelo pânico – Resiste, não se renda tão rápido, não nos abandone... Prometo que se o consiga tratarei de ser civilizado contigo... te ajudarei a treinar Quadribol... por favor... – Já estava começado a ser incoerente, mas no o ocorria o que mais dizer, e a respiração de Malfoy começava a ser muito irregular, as convulsões eram agonizantes, e Harry notou como algo dentro de seu próprio peito se extinguia com a luz dos olhos de seu inimigo, nublando sua visão.  
  
De repente, o outro se arqueou muito fortemente, suas costas formando um arco quase impossível e um gemido escapou de seus lábios, mas não voltaram a abrir para pegar ar. Harry o sacudiu e gritou "Não!!", chorando agora abertamente, olhando aqueles olhos prateados que pareciam guardavam um ar de surpresa, o rosto agora relaxado em fim, escondida atrás do cabelo loiro pálido.  
  
- Não, não, não, não, não tinha que se render Draco, devia ter agüentado, continuaríamos sendo como sempre, ou até poderíamos ter sido amigos, mas te necessitava, não podia deixar-nos assim, por favor, por favor...  
  
Agarrou o outro punho, posto que Malfoy não o havia soltado em seus últimos momentos, e lhe buscou o pulso, mas não foi capaz de ouvi-la. Em choque, como um autômato, aproximou sua mão do rosto para fechar delicadamente os olhos, deixando rastros de suas lágrimas ao fazê-lo. Se sentou ao lado, sem soltar ainda sua mão, e agarrando seus próprios joelhos com um braço, começou a mexer-se inquieto, chorando já sem atenção, liberando sua pena e sua raiva ante outra morte estúpida ante seus olhos, esperando que finalmente aparecesse alguém pela porta, e lhe ajuda-se a ocupar-se dele...  
  
Passou um pouco, não sabia quanto, quando de repente notou que a mão que mantinha o aperto em seu pulso se abria bruscamente, e quando se virou olhando surpreso, com uma esperança louca no coração, viu como o outro se levantava em um gesto continuo e rápido, o que provocou que emitira um pequeno grito e saltasse para atrás, sobressaltado, antes de que o alivio o enchesse como uma onda tranqüilizadora, e o provocasse um sorriso histérico.  
  
- Draco! Está bem!!!! Como se sente?? Pensei que...  
  
Mas nesse momento a entrada apressada de alguém pela porta o sacou de sua balbuciante alegria, e olhou para ver, com mais alivio ainda, a presencia de Dumbledore, com a barba revolta e o rosto vermelho do esforço de chegar ali, a varinha na mão, pronta para atacar a quem quer que seja que havia provocado os gritos agudos de ajuda de Harry. Se deteve, congelado, obviamente esperava a presencia do Lorde das Trevas ou um de seus criados, não de um Harry Potter com a cara molhada de lágrimas e um Draco Malfoy sentado no outro canto da sala, com o rosto entre as mãos, com uma postura de tristeza como nunca poderia ter imaginado possível em um Malfoy, quer dizer, com uma postura que revelasse que tinha uma gama de sentimentos mais além do ódio e o desdém.  
  
- Professor! É um alivio que tenha chegado – começou gaguejando Harry, um sorriso de alivio tão grande que supôs que amanhã lhe doeriam todos os músculos da cara da amplitude – É Draco, estávamos limpando, ele caiu, com convulsões, e logo... não sei, parecia como, como...  
  
- Como morto - cortou a voz de Malfoy em meio a explicação de Harry, ressonando de uma forma que deixou sem palavras Harry, nunca antes tinha ouvido uma voz tão... linda, se é que essa era a maneira de expressá-lo, magnética, uma voz feita para se desfrutar... e obedecer. Olhou com surpresa a figura derrotada no canto.  
  
Dumbledore também havia notado algo, já que abandonou a mirada preocupada que dirigia a Harry para observar ao outro com uma expressão de profunda contemplação.  
  
- Assim é, Harry – disse, sem apartar os olhos de Draco, que estava sentado com o rosto ainda entre as mãos, e cuja figura tinha algo de intranqüilizador agora, algo que fazia que notasse uma sensação estranha no estômago, algo que lhe dizia que se fosse dali agora mesmo, apesar da pena e do alivio que sentia por ele, de forma muito estranha –, conte-me o que passou ao senhor Malfoy, disse que teve convulsões, não?  
  
- Eeerrr... sim – Por que não perguntava a Malfoy em vez dele? Por que não tirava os olhos de cima de Malfoy mas se dirigia a ele? E o que passava com Malfoy, com sua pessoa? O alivio do primeiro momento estava começando a ser substituído por outra sensação muito menos agradável a medida que seu cérebro se empenhava em plantar perguntas – primeiro me pareceu que se encontrava mal, e quando me pediu ajuda, ficou inconsciente e começou a convulsionar-se e a respirar entre gemidos, e como me tinha agarrado muito forte comecei a gritar, e... – pegou ar e se obrigou a acalmasse um pouco para dar-lhe uma explicação coerente, com menos "e" – Y então teve uma convulsão muito forte, me pareceu que deixava de respirar e ficou imóvel, não fui capaz de encontrar o pulso e tive pânico, senhor. Fiquei a seu lado esperando que viesse alguém a... ajudar-nos – não quis dizer "ao lado do corpo " – E um pouco depois, notei como sua mão se movia e quando olhei vi que se levantava, e... então apareceu você, professor.  
  
- Entendo, entendo – murmurou o diretor com uma expressão pensativa no rosto, como de fato estivesse vendo algo que os demais não – E você, Draco, se encontra bem agora? Quer ir a enfermaria?  
  
- Perfeitamente, me encontro ótimo – o sarcasmo era tão claro que quase caia em pesadas gotas das palavras, enquanto observava uma de suas mãos com a cabeça mole, e o tom de sua voz ia aumento progressivamente sem perder aquela hipnótica nova qualidade – Creio que estou tão fudidamente bem que vou dan...  
  
Sua voz se quebrou, e escondeu de novo o rosto entre as mãos, começando suas costas a sacudisse silenciosamente, e Harry se deu conta de que algo impossível estava sucedendo: Draco Malfoy estava chorando.  
  
Continua!!  
  
N/T: hehehe, as explicações vem no próximo cap.! espero q gostem, e sim vai ser slash! Por favor deixem seus reviews!! 


	2. Uma Descoberta Através De Lágrimas Verme...

2 – Una elucidación sobre lágrimas rojas (Uma descoberta sobre lágrimas vermelhas)  
  
Harry observou atônito os sinais que indicavam que Draco Malfoy estava chorando: os silenciosos soluços e balbucios, os tremores e convulsões das costas, o balanço inconsciente enquanto escondia seu rosto entre suas mãos...  
  
Algo na figura do outro o perturbava estranhamente junto com a pena que sentia por ele; seria por vê-lo pela primeira vez em uma situação tão vulnerável, tão humana para o frio bastardo que era habitualmente.  
  
Dumbledore também observava Malfoy com uma mistura de assombro e concentração, e reparou em que a mão do diretor agitava casualmente perto do bolo para sua varinha, os dedos crispados com certa tensão.  
  
O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?  
  
Draco havia começado a acalmar-se um pouco, e agora seus balbucios tinham algo de coerência, com palavras soltas, sussurradas em um tom baixo que percorreu o estômago de Harry com um estremecimento: o loiro tinha que tem um tom sexy até em um momento como aquele.  
  
Mesmo que por suposto isso não te afete, né Harry?  
  
- Não, não, não...não eu, não eu... geração... só histórias... o que fazer agora... eu não sou... viver com isto... um pesadelo...não, não, não... oh Merlin...  
  
Os dedos de Malfoy se crisparam fundo entre sua leonina mata de cabelo pálido, fazendo feridas no couro cabeludo sem que se dera conta, perdido como estava em sua miséria.  
  
- Meu pobre menino... – suspirou Dumbledore suavemente, com olhos em quais deslumbrava-se uma nova compreensão, mas sem apartar a mão da varinha – Acalme-se Draco, tem que...  
  
Mas nunca chegou a completar a frase ao encontrar-se subitamente com um irado Draco Malfoy a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, gritando com fúria:  
  
- O que fodidamente é fácil de dizer, Dumbledore!!! Você não tem que suportar ser... ser o que eu... estar... Você não tem que suportar estar morto! – agregou no limite da histeria, fazendo que Albus Dumbledore, Membro da Confederação Internacional de Magos, Ordem de Merlin (primeira classe), temido por o maior Mago das trevas de todos os tempos, dera um passo atrás, piscando e evitando seu olhar – O que demônios se supõe que vou fazer agora?? Diga-me!!!  
  
Harry se viu pego pela mirada de Malfoy, fundo em uns poços de luz da lua que se agitavam com fúria apenas controlada... e algo mais, menos agradável, algo que fez que apartasse seu olhar com um respingo involuntário, tirando-o de um estado atônito, como o dos animais deslumbrados pelos faróis de um carro, e todos seus instintos lhe gritarão "Corre!!!" de uma forma muito mais clara do que em qualquer momento de sua vida até então.  
  
Demônios, o que acaba de passar, isto é muito raro...  
  
Não pode evitar que sua mirada passeasse pela figura do outro, que atraia a mirada como um imã. Se antes Malfoy já era o garoto mais atrativo do colégio, agora havia passado a um nível de beleza quase sobrenatural, que gelava o vigor. Seu cabelo emoldurava seu rosto numa aureola prateada, brilhando com força sobre a luz da lua, movendo-se de um modo hipnótico ao seguir os movimentos de seu rosto, como as algas sobre a maré. Sua pele era de um branco marfim puro, com olhos destacando como duas orbes de luz da lua, dois lagos prateados que afogavam... Fez um esforço e voltou a concentra-se seus olhos, fixando-se em suas pálidas bochechas, onde o único ponto de cor eram seus lábios, de um rosa pálido e uma textura inconcebivelmente sedosa, com um toque voluptuoso; se não fosse pelos rastros de lágrimas vermelhas que corriam indiscriminadas por suas bochechas mármores.  
  
Harry também retrocedeu um passo, reunido dados rapidamente... lágrimas vermelhas... e mais ainda quando se fixou na boca do outro, com uns dentes nacarados perfeitos...exceto pelas pontas de duas pequenas e afiadas presas.  
  
Seu sobressalto ao compreender o que Malfoy havia querido dizer com "morto" foi tão grande que expeliu todo o ar de seus pulmões com um suspiro, e retrocedeu até chocar com a borda de uma cadeira, sobre a qual se deixou cair de maneira desmantelada, abobado. Nem um dos outros reparou nele, ocupados em falar de modo agressivo um e em vigiar ao primeiro o outro, com a mão tensa sobre a varinha. Agora entendia a inquietude que lhe provocava sua silhueta quando estava chorando, e aquela sensação de perigo em seu estômago, e também, porquê Dumbledore não separava a mão de sua varinha. Só esperava que Malfoy se acalmasse ou a situação podia acabar muito mal para todos.  
  
- Draco, acalme-se, estou certo que a situação não é tão grave como parece... necessita-se tempo para pensar... relaxe um pouco... – o diretor fez um gesto com sua outra mão até o ombro do outro, o qual se apartou em um gesto brusco mas surpreendentemente fluente, se deu à volta e retornou, com uma rapidez incrível ao canto onde tinha se sentado antes.  
  
- Claro, claro, claro – guspiu ele, com um desdém venenoso claro em sua voz argentina – Certo que me acalmar vai levantar a maldição e tudo, certo que não é nada que não se possa consertar com uma taça de chá, né Dumbledore? – continuou, a desesperação substituída agora por uma ira crescente em seus olhos – O que diabos pode se saber de tudo isto na verdade? – com a voz fazendo-se mais profunda e ameaçadora, começou a incorporasse, sua aureola prateada emoldurando ameaçadoramente uma expressão que provocou um encolhimento do estômago em Harry e ele desejou ter sua varinha consigo naquele mesmo momento, ou de estar a vários quilômetros afastado dessa expressão, enquanto uma aura negra começava a crepitar ao redor do jovem Sonserino.  
  
Parecia ser que teve um efeito parecido no bruxo adulto, já que sus mão se crispou ao redor da varinha, denotando mais tensão do que Harry havia visto jamais no poderoso feiticeiro que havia enfrentado a Voldemort e a Grindewald sem perder nem a compostura nem a vida, apesar de que seu rosto não deixava transpassar nada fora a calma e compreensão quando respondeu calmamente:  
  
- Sei mais do que pensa, jovem Malfoy, conheço os antigos rumores e lendas sobre sua família... mesmo que eu também pensei que era uma lenda falsa, inventada para inspirar temor aos inimigos de sua linhagem... – viu reconhecimento nas feições do outro, evidentemente havia pensado o mesmo, um sorriso amargo brotou dos lábios de Draco, que começou a relaxar e a parecer algo mais... humano, na realidade – Vê que ambos nos equivocamos ao não crer em contos fantásticos, não?  
  
- Certamente, professor, ambos nos equivocamos sobre a veracidade dessas histórias... mesmo que a ignorância parece que não me tenha protegido muito, certo? – acentuou com uma expressão triste – Nem sequer o havia considerado, quando o tive maior acesso a essas lendas...  
  
Do que estão falando? E por que Dumbledore o olha como se tudo isto tivesse sentido?  
  
- Então, Draco, creio que deveria iluminarmos com a versão que conhece, que será possivelmente mais completa que a minha, e menos crítica, sendo só um antigo verso e os rumores que correm em reuniões sociais antiquadas. Uma vez que sabermos o que ocorre, analisaremos todas as possíveis opções, de acordo? – comentou o mago ancião, com cara relaxada mesmo que seus olhos seguiam mortalmente sérios, deixando-se cair em uma carteira ele também, depois de ver como Draco se acalmava ligeiramente – Harry, tome asse... – desviou os olhos um instante da figura do outro para comprovar se seguia ali – Ah, bem, vejo que já está sentado. Draco, espero que não se importe que Harry escute a explicação, após passar por tudo o...assunto, digamos.  
  
Harry sentiu desviar a mirada do outro até sua figura, notando o passo daqueles olhos sobre seu rosto com uma força quase física, provocando que sua respiração se alterasse um instante sobre o magnetismo daquela olhada, mas não se atreveu a enfrentar aquele feitiço e manteve fixa a sua em um ponto mais baixo que os olhos de Draco, seus lábios, e olhou com concentração, notando sua textura sedosa, e o brilho pálido à luz da lua, e achou-se se perguntando o que sentiria ao beijá-los: um frio refrescante ou um calor delicioso? Suavidade ou...??  
  
Deixe-o já!! Tem que ser outro feitiço, é Malfoy o que está olhando, por Deus!!!  
  
- De acordo – interrompeu seus pensamentos o outro - já posto a explicar, tanto da que revele a história familiar a um que os dois, e suponho que o devo depois deste... desgraçado incidente – contestou com um gesto estranho que, Harry compreendeu com certa dó, significava um fraco intento de por sua mascara sarcástica habitual - Mas não te acostume Potter... os Malfoy não sabem dever nada a ninguém... Só quero que não volte esta noite a sua torre fazendo descabeladas suposições sobre o que ocorreu, e te evitar pesadelos tontos que tenha que vigiar seu Weasel.  
  
- Morra Malfoy – se deu conta depois de poucos instantes do que havia replicado, e arrependido levantou a vista para enfrentasse com uns olhos cheios de nuvens tormentosas, com uma expressão dolorida que rapidamente desapareceu deixando um espelho impassível – Sinto muito, Malfoy, não era minha int...  
  
- Oh cale-se, certo? – respondeu venenosamente – Já vê que seu desejo se cumpriu...e se cumprirá mais vez, se estou certo. A história que se conta na Mansão Malfoy tem muitos reflexos de lenda, uma lenda negra sobre nossa família... como se isso fosse piorar nossa reputação, né? Nem meu Pai nem nenhum Malfoy crêem nela, nem pensam que nos seja de utilidade alguma: não necessitamos recorrer a isso para ter poder sobre os demais – agora Draco tinha uma expressão orgulhosa, mesmo que seus olhos estavam nublados e sombrios, centrados em algo que só ele podia ver – Mas, em fim, voltando ao tema que me comove mais pessoalmente, a história conta que faz vários séculos, durante a Baixa Idade Média, um dos meus antepassados, Ignatium Augustus Malfoy, além de ser um Bruxo das Trevas como o resto – Harry se estremeceu ligeiramente ante a rapidez com a que enunciava aquele feito – era... criativo, por dizer de alguma forma.  
  
O gesto que surgiu nos lábios de Draco indicava que atrás dessa palavra se escondiam provavelmente muitas coisas desagradáveis ao extremo.  
  
- Não se sabe o que tentava criar naquela noite, o boato é que era algo para melhorar nossa linhagem, tanto fisicamente quanto magicamente...disse- se que um de seus filhos era quase um Aborto – o desprezo foi claro em sua voz – Tampouco se conhece com o que experimentava, nem quais ingredientes usou...exceto um: o sangue de um vampiro.  
  
Aquilo arrancou um suave suspiro de surpresa dos lábios de Dumbledore, que obviamente no conhecia essa parte da história, e Harry anotou mentalmente que devia perguntar a Hermione sobre o sangue de vampiro e sua importância, mas ninguém interrompeu o relato de Malfoy.  
  
- Os resultados não foram em absoluto o que esperava, para dizer o mínimo...acabou convocando algo muito poderoso...e que não estava nada contente por ter sido molestado – Draco Malfoy se estremeceu, e também viu como Dumbledore reprimia um arrepio ao ouvir aquilo, o que sugeria que havia sido algo muito, muito mal – Ignatium conseguiu salvar a vida mediante feitiços de barreira, mas o ser que havia convocado se vingou de todas formas, jogando uma maldição sobre Ignatium e seus descendentes.  
  
- E morreras de noite, sofrendo o tormento da fome, e a ânsia não te abandonará nem no amanhecer – murmurou Dumbledore suavemente – Mas poucos supõem a que se referia isto...  
  
- Tampouco ele o soube desde o começo, mas na noite seguinte passou o tormento de morrer... e despertar convertido em isto. A revelação o enlouqueceu temporariamente, e antes que recobrasse a lucidez, matou seu criado, um de seus filhos, vários elfos domésticos, e a vários moradores da aldeia mais perto – Draco estava mortalmente sério, Harry supôs que estava pensando na sorte que havia tido de não perder completamente os nervos naquela noite, e agradeceu de coração que Dumbledore havia chegado justo a tempo, entendendo o porquê não havia baixado a guarda até que Draco se havia acalmado - Nas noites seguintes não ocorreram nada, mas Ignatium notou uma certa propensão à violência que antes não estava ali: não de machucar com magia, mas sim a fazê-lo de forma física, com suas próprias mãos – sua voz, que ia baixando enquanto contava isso, deu um ligeiro respingo - Essa era a ânsia que se mencionava na maldição, mas não era isso só o que lhe havia deixado o ser, poucas noites depois voltou a ocorrer a transformação em vampiro...mesmo que desta vez pode controlasse melhor, graças a Merlin. Segundo a família, posto que não se conserva nenhum retrato daqueles tempos para que nos informemos, as seguintes gerações, duas, três – moveu uma mão indicando aproximadamente, em um gesto grácil, refletindo-se a luz da lua em suas unhas bem cuidadas – resultarão infectadas também, mas logo começou a pular gerações... e finalmente a não aparecer nunca. Certamente, os boatos já haviam saído fora da família, mas nunca conseguiram confirmá-los. Antes de mim, o único que se soube que pudesse ter sido foi meu tataravô Thorvald Malfoy, mas nunca o soubemos com toda a certeza, morreu jovem em um acidente de feitiço, antes que lhe fizessem um retrato de sua maturidade. E por isso a família acreditava que provavelmente a historia era um fiasco criado para fundar terror aos inimigos de nossa linhagem, e não uma realidade – acabou, baixando outra vez a cabeça, de maneira que o cabelo lhe ocultava as feições - E que, até se havia sido verdade, se havia perdido já há tantos séculos...  
  
Dumbledore ficou em silêncio um pouco depois de que a voz de Draco, que havia abaixado de tom à medida que falava, se apagasse finalmente, deixando ao vampiro em reflexão e dor, e Harry tratando de assimilar tudo aquilo: ver os caninos havia sido uma coisa, mas ouvir a história inteira e conhecer o destino do outro... Era irônico, a primeira vez que havia visto Draco Malfoy demonstrando que era uma pessoa com sentimentos, razoável, com um lado humano... já não era humano de todo.  
  
Olhou até a figura do outro, sentado, imóvel, com uma postura derrotada, como se seu mundo se houvesse sido virado de ponta cabeça.  
  
Realmente foi virado de ponta cabeça, idiota, como acha que você se sentiria? Estaria caindo de tanto rir?? Iria correndo a dar a boa nova a seus amigos???  
  
- Bem, Draco, então sabemos que sua condição não é permanente...y que não ocorrerá todas as noites. Não vejo porque, se tomarmos algumas precauções, sua vida não mudará tanto – um peso invisível pareceu sair dos ombros de Draco à medida que Dumbledore falava com tom seguro e reconfortante – Como saberás, não estou a favor da separação pelas circunstancias... particulares de algumas pessoas, e não vejo porque não deve permanecer em Hogwarts... se me prometer por seu nome que não machucará ninguém nestas noites, entendido?  
  
- Sim, professor, e... obrigado – murmurou com gratidão o jovem – Pensei que...  
  
- Contudo, a visão de grande parte da comunidade mágica é bem diferente, assim que por minha parte no revelarei o que ocorreu a ninguém, exceto a seu pai, clar...  
  
- Não!!! – interrompeu com voz aguda, olhando com desesperação a Dumbledore – Meu pai não deve saber disto... ou me obrigará a receber a Marca. – se estremeceu silenciosamente – Não serei a mascote do Lorde das Trevas, não por minha vontade nem por esta situação. Necessito que siga acreditando que não sou de muita utilidade... e isto mudará tudo.  
  
- Por quê? – escapou de seus lábios sem poder evitar, o que lhe deu uma mirada aborrecida e vacilante do outro, e novos arrepios, em conseqüência, pelas costas de Harry – Pensava que compartia as opiniões de seu pai.  
  
- Potter, não te direi que adoro ao Sangue Sujos, que estou completamente convencido de que são iguais que os bruxos de famílias de Puro Sangue, mas não comparto sua visão de como solucionar o assunto, é um pouco...drástica, e mais ainda, um Malfoy não se inclina ante ninguém. – sibilou - Não receberei a Marca para que Voldemort possa assegurasse de que não atuo contra ele, e para que me convoque quando esteja em este estado e não tenha mais remédio que obedecê-lo – lhe olhou com veneno nos olhos, cheios da mesma luz desagradável de antes – É o suficiente ou quer uma explicação detalhada? Será que necessita de um fodido livro sobre o tema, como sua amiga Granger?? Quer também que te explique como me sinto agora, o que me contribuiu a experiência de morrer???  
  
- Sinto Malfoy, não esperava esta mudança de situação, não queria me meter em seus motivos – agregou rapidamente, com honestidade, vendo que o loiro começava a perder outra vez os nervos.  
  
- Tranqüilize-se Draco, o senhor Potter não o dizia com essa intenção – intervenho Dumbledore apaziguador – Se você o deseja, não mencionarei este assunto a sua família, mesmo que os informantes de Lucius Malfoy sejam muitos – olhou Harry de maneira séria – Harry, você...  
  
- Não revelarei nada disto a ninguém, ninguém tem porque ser olhado como uma curiosidade, ou induzido a algo que não quer por algo do que não é responsável – notou o olhar surpreso do outro, que sempre lhe havia reprovado que estivesse banhado em atenção quase de forma continua – Nem sequer a Ron ou a Hermione.  
  
- Eer... hun-hun – o loiro limpou a garganta, obviamente não acostumado a agradecer ninguém – Obrigado, Potter - disse em um sussurro baixo e aliviado que voltou a arrancar arrepios do outro, cujos pêlos ficaram de pé ao ouvir seu nome pela primeira vez sem maldade na voz de Draco, de uma maneira distinta que jamais tinha ouvida antes.  
  
- Bom, Harry, acredito que já podemos dar por finalizada esta detenção, né? – comentou o diretor com uma piscada de seus olhos azuis – Agora tenho que esclarecer alguns detalhes com Draco, pequenos assuntos... Ah, Draco, creio que gostaria guardar essas lágrimas, podem ser de enorme utilidade, como saberá.  
  
Voltou-se e produziu uma pequena toalha branca, com a qual Malfoy proveu a secar o rosto de forma conscientizada, totalmente no controle de si mesmo uma vez mais, a máscara do herdeiro Malfoy uma vez mais em seu lugar. Harry arriscou a olhar em seus olhos antes de sair e os viu desprovidos de emoção visível, mesmo que o cinza era tempestuoso, indicio seguro da tempestade interior que devia estar ocorrendo detrás das íris do loiro.  
  
Fazendo um esforço, tirou os olhos do rosto do Sonserino e começou a andar até a saída, murmurando um "Boa Noite" ao passar junto deles, respondido por um bufo sarcástico proveniente de Malfoy. Notou o olhar do outro cravado em suas costas durante todo o tempo que esteve em seu campo de visão, uma sensação não de todo desagradável... 


	3. Novas Mudanças, Velhas Inimizades

Chapter 3: Nuevos cambios, viejas enemistades (Novas mudanças, velhas inimizades)  
  
Uma noite sem sonhos com Voldemort era quase uma bênção, mas uma noite sem sonho algum era um feito histórico. Quando despertou, Harry começou a duvidar do que havia passado a noite, era mais fácil pensar que a detenção havia sido larga e tediosa e que a história da maldição não era mais que um sonho irreal, que todo aquilo não havia acontecido de verdade. Draco Malfoy, um vampiro? Nossa. Já era bastante maligno por si mesmo, não necessitava ajuda de maldições... Esboçou um sorriso sonolento debaixo das cobertas. Melhor voltar a dormir...  
  
Levantou-se tarde, e maldizendo tudo, se vestiu e arrumou-se o mais rápido possível, ou não alcançar seus amigos no café da manhã, pensando no que se ririam se lhes contasse o sonho da noite. Não que fosse jamais aceitar que incidentalmente pudesse ter sonhado com MALFOY. Não senhor.  
  
Contudo, seu sorriso se transformou em uma careta fria quando, entrando no Grande Salão, buscou com o olhar o objeto de seu não-sonho. Draco Malfoy, o reconhecido Príncipe da Casa da Serpente, tinha uma aparência horrível: rosto ainda mais pálido do que o normal, negras olheiras destacando amplamente, mas o mais importante era a atitude totalmente passiva, derrotada, oposta a normal arrogância e malicia da mesa de Sonserina. Seus companheiros o olhavam de forma furtiva, sem duvida matutando o que havia acontecido e sua gravidade, vendo o estado de seu líder.  
  
O estômago de Harry deu um solavanco, sabendo que agora já não lhe parecia tão irreal o da noite passada, e se não o era, a atitude do outro se encontrava plenamente justificada, segundo sua opinião. Olhou até Dumbledore com discrição, e viu o pequeno gesto de assentimento sério que lhe dedicou o diretor, selando seu pior pressentimento: havia acontecido de verdade.  
  
Rumou até sua mesa, começando a pensar nos detalhes da noite passada, e começou a comer mecanicamente, não tratando de integrar-se na ruidosa conversação dos da Grifinória. O resto, acostumados a aquela atitude quando os pesadelos de Harry haviam sido numerosos, não fizeram nenhuma tentativa de romper sua concentração.  
  
Pouco a pouco se foram levantando das mesas para ir as sala de aulas, e Malfoy se levantou rodeado de seu grupinho habitual, fechado sobre ele de forma protetora.  
  
//Nossa, assim que não se lançam como carniceiros quando o líder da manada está fraco, interessante...//  
  
Harry não foi o único que notou a partida de Malfoy: grande parte das estudantes lhe observava com olhos críticos, e ouviu o sussurrar de duas garotas do quarto ano: "Menina, parece que alguém lhe quebrou por fim o coração... mesmo que ainda está mais sexy com essa postura melancólica, não acha?" "Não é que antes não o estivesse..." Se riram de forma apagada, como as meninas de quinze anos que eram, mas suas palavras continham uma verdade que até então não havia considerado, preocupado pelo estado de Malfoy: havia algo ligeiramente diferente no outro, algo mais de atrativo, nada definível mas que lhe dava um ar mais irresistível que nunca. Como se o necessitasse para ser o demolidor oficial de corações do colégio. Harry seria o herói do colégio, mas ninguém negava que Draco Malfoy era o Sedutor do colégio. Inclusive as garotas da Grifinória reverenciavam secretamente o solo que pisava, mesmo que isso não lhes evita-se ser descamadas por sua ácida língua.  
  
O resto do dia passou sem incidentes, com as aulas mais chatas da semana, e aparte das noticias entre o Trio de Ouro e as conversações entre aulas, Harry se viu livre para dar voltas e voltas ao assunto da noite passada, imaginando o que deveria estar sentindo Malfoy ao descobrir aquilo, como afetaria esse ponto de inflexão em sua vida. Não sem susto, compreendeu que também havia sido uma noite crucial para si mesmo, quando havia descoberto (e da pior forma) que, de uma estranha forma, se preocupava por Malfoy, que valorizava retorcidamente a relação de ódio entre ambos, e que havia tido medo, sim, medo, de que Malfoy morrera e ficassem assim, como inimigos.  
  
Era isso. Não queria que se algum dos dois desaparecesse, ficassem como inimigos mortais sem ter tentado nunca consertá-lo. Não estava... bem, ia contra sua ética. Pensou no que lhe havia prometido enquanto gaguejava histericamente: Quadribol, tolerasse...  
  
//Que merda! Vale a pena que lhe estenda uma mão, e se a recusa, como é esperado, já não será minha culpa exclusivamente.//  
  
Depois da última aula, Ron e Hermione foram a biblioteca, o primeiro arrastado pela segunda enquanto murmurava "Socorro, salve-me, quer que comece a estudar com antecedência!" Harry havia conseguido se livrar da fúria leitora de Hermione argumentando que tinha que escrever uma carta a Sirius, mas acabou ganhando um olhar assassino de Ron, que se desvaneceu numa de cachorrinho perdido ao passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.  
  
Começou a carta para Sirius, mas honestamente não havia muito o que contar depois de poucos dias de aulas, e o único merecedor de contar... bom, no podia contar, certamente. Apartou o pergaminho a um lado, e com um suspiro começou a pensar nas palavras idôneas para a seguinte carta. Ia ser uma missão difícil. Como jogar fora cinco anos de ódio mutuo? Como explicar a necessidade que sentia de consertar as coisas sem que Malfoy pensasse que era por pena? Não acreditaria que Malfoy aceitasse pena de ninguém, e muito menos compaixão.  
  
"Malfoy,  
  
Conheço a imagem que tem de mim, e sei que pensa que em pouco tempo revelarei o que sei, mas te escrevo esta carta para reafirmar minha promessa de ontem: não direi nada a ninguém, é sua decisão a quem e quando o conta, e de ninguém mais. Sei que não entenderá o porque não me aproveito da situação, inimigos mortais e tudo isso, mas sei o que é atrair atenção por algo que não está em suas mãos controlar, se quer ou não, e não desejo que a ninguém ocorra o mesmo.  
  
Por outro lado, tenho estado pensando em como nos temos odiado estes anos, e buscando o motivo, e não encontrei nada relevante. Infantilidades, sobre tudo. Ontem me dei conta de que tenha sido uma lástima que ficássemos como inimigos sem motivo, quando... bom, já sabe quando. Não está bem, e creio que já é hora de enterrar seis anos de rivalidade por sua parte e minha. Poderíamos fazer uma pequena trégua, já sabe, rebaixar um pouco o mal sangue entre nós..."  
  
Franziu o cenho e apagou a última frase.  
  
"a inimizade entre nós... não precisa que passemos a ser amigos, mas podemos deixar de ser inimigos, você que sabe.  
  
Lembra o trem no primeiro ano? Acredito que agora estendo eu a mão oferecendo uma trégua, espero que a história não se repita neste caso.  
  
A propósito, sabe que se necessita alguém com quem falar de vez em quando, pode contar com o meu ouvido, certo?  
  
Harry."  
  
A releu detenidamente, não era perfeita mas tampouco era excessivamente desastrosa, e não revelava nada importante a olhos curiosos, mesmo que duvidava que Malfoy fosse permitir outros olhos curiosos que os seus.  
  
Colheu ambos pergaminhos, ocultando o de Malfoy em sua manga, e se dirigiu até o Corujal, não encontrando-se por sorte com ninguém pelo caminho, não queria perguntas sobre a quem enviava uma carta. Ali, decidiu usar Edwiges para a mensagem de Sirius, e escolheu uma discreta coruja da escola para a de Malfoy:  
  
- Dê esta mensagem depois da janta, quando ele estiver só, okay? – o pássaro emitiu um murmúrio inchando o peito, ofendido pelo tom simples do garoto. Perfeito. Acabava de ofender seu carteiro. Se não fosse porque parecia que pensava dar uma bicada de um momento a outro, lhe tiraria a carta. Aquela coruja era capaz de fazer justo o contrário pelo desrespeito.  
  
Sentindo agora que o peso da decisão já não estava em seus ombros, se afastou até o Grande Salão, com apetite renovado.  
  
Durante o jantar conversou amigavelmente com todos, não olhando nem uma vez até a mesa da Sonserina, e inclusive respondeu com tranqüilidade quando Ron lhe perguntou se a detenção com o imbecil do Malfoy havia sido difícil, se tinham voltado a brigar, etc.  
  
- Nah, Malfoy não estava muito afim do trabalho de meter-se comigo, estava mais centrado em seus próprios assuntos por uma vez – respondeu, sem necessidade de mentir... só dobrar um pouco a verdade para o bem de todos.  
  
-Não confio em nenhum assunto em que possa estar metido esse... esse arrogante estúpido – sibilou Ron – Fico doente com sua pinta de pequeno Comensal da Morte.  
  
Harry fez uma pequena careta que passou inadvertida ao resto da gente, entre irônica e amarga.  
  
//E tanto em seus próprios assuntos: morrer te tira a vontade de rir dos demais enquanto o faz, seguro.//  
  
Quando se levantavam para ir-se, buscou o olhar do outro, mantendo durante vários segundos sem expressar maldade ou ironia, só olhando. Malfoy lhe dedicou uma expressão surpreendida e se afastou sem olhar pra trás, rodeado de sua corte.  
  
Essa noite, enquanto Malfoy lia com detenimento e incredulidade uma carta inesperada, Harry sonhou que o rosto de Draco aparecia em sua janela, pálido mas expressando alegria, perguntando-lhe se queria ir a um piquenique da meia-noite. Harry aceitava, mas quando chegava, só havia jarras cheias de um líquido morno cor avermelhada, e retrocedia espantado. Draco o olhava, com uma gota caindo de seus sedosos lábios, y lhe dizia apenado "Nossa...pensei que havia dito que queria acertar as coisas... mas vejo que não aceita o que sou! Não quer saber nada de mim, de mim, de mim..."  
  
Despertou com um suspiro, sobressaltado. Sabia que os sonhos muitas vezes mostram verdades que o subconsciente retêm, mas isto parecia claro: acabava de oferecer sua amizade a Draco Malfoy e não sabia quase nada dos vampiros do mundo mágico. Evidentemente que havia muitas coisas que não gostaria de conhecer, mas estava disposto a dar aquela oportunidade a Malfoy. Amanhã iria a biblioteca e se informaria sobre os vampiros, não iria ao encontro disposto a que o surpreendera e se jogar atrás como no sonho, não por falta de informação, pensou, girando-se para dormir de novo.  
  
Continua  
  
Só uma coisinha:  
  
Serim: Desculpa pela demora..mas é que tinha esquecido completamente da fic..além de eu estar sem tempo...to cheia de provas e trabalhos pra fazer..mas respondendo a seu comentário: Ah sim sim! Brigadão pelo comentário...e eu concordo absolutamente com você, o Draco de vampiro deve ficar mais do que lindo *__* aii meu lindinho... bem..eu nem li o 2º cap. pra revisar e ver se tá tudo certo...eu postei com pressa......nem liga...ai eu vou revisar e colocá-lo certinho, ok? Bem espero que tenha gostado desse cap. (embora eu não tenha gostado muito... ¬¬) Bjos! 


	4. Cuidado! Agora Caem As Sombras Da Noite

Chapter 4: Beware! Now fall the shadows of the night  
  
Não havia tido resposta no correio do café da manhã, mas realmente não esperava uma tão rápido... ou jamais, talvez. Havia feito seus melhores esforços para não olhá-lo toda hora, em busca de um sinal qualquer de que tinha lido sua carta, mas notou, em uma de suas breves olhadelas, que parecia outra vez o mesmo Malfoy de sempre, um pouco mais atrativo, talvez, mas sem o cansanço do dia anterior, voltava a ser todo ele: pálido, aristocrático, delicado... e venenosamente letal em seu interior.  
  
O resto dos Sonserinos voltavam a olha-lo com a adoração de sempre, certamente, mas alem disso também descubriu olhadas furtivas e cuchichos por parte das garotas das outras mesas.  
  
//Olha... Malfoy aumentou seu prestigio como "Cara mal do colegio", essa tinha que anotar para as minhas "oh-tão-fantásticas" réplicas//  
  
- Harry! Harry!! – Ron sacudia a manga da sua capa – Desperta cara... Harry!! – se inclinou até seu ouvido e comentou, em uma ótima imitação do rosnado de Snape – Senhor Potter, cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória!  
  
- Quê? Como?? – comentou saindo de seus pensamentos – Ah, muito engraçado, Ron. Falando sério, creio que essa imitação é tão boa que poderia faze-la a Snape, garanto que se quebra de tanto dar risada...  
  
- Hmpft. Além de que faço o esforço de te despertar... Com esse sono todo não vai absorver conhecimentos na aula! – disse com um beicinho fingido, piscando um olho.  
  
- Muito bem os dois, mas como não nos levantamos não chegamos a aula! – cortou Hermione.  
  
Se levantaram e se dirigiram até a porta, e caminhando Harry notou a mesma sensação de duas noites atrás: o olhar de Draco cravado em suas costas de forma intensa, mas quando se virou, o loiro parecia ocupado falando com Emilia Bullstrode.  
  
As aulas de sexta passaram voando, concentrado como estava em sua missão daquela noite: arrecadar informação sobre o tema na biblioteca. Durante o almoço e a janta, Harry conseguiu surpreender Draco uma par de vezes, virandosse e surpreendendo o olhando até a mesa da Grifinória com uma estranha expressão pensativa em seus olhos, mas na maioria das vezes notava seu olhar cravado em suas costas e quando acabava de girar-se o outro parecia totalmente despreocupado do que pasava nas outras mesas, era desanimador.  
  
Tão rápido como pode, coisa não muito fácil em uma sexta-feira a noite na Torre de Grifinória, fugiu da Sala Comunal com sua Capa da Invisibilidade, e desceu até a biblioteca. Não era muito comun que se dirigisse até ali no meio da noite, de fato só numas ocasiões e em caso de extrema necessidade, e ésta devia ser a primeira na que não havia ninguém petrificado ou em perigo iminente... esperava.  
  
A biblioteca estava menos iluminada que em horas letivas, mas ainda assim havia luz suficiente para que não necessitasse de um"Lumos". Tirou o pesado índice de livros da mesa da bibliotecária e se pôs, com um arregaçamento mental de mangas, mãos a obra. No catálogo não havia muitas referências aos vampiros, e eram sobre tudo menções em livros com feitiços de defesa e proteção. Só tinha dois que prometiam, e ambos na Seção Reseservada, o que Harry havia esperado: um capítulo em um livro titulado Maleficarum Occultum Bestiarium, e um livro chamado E caem as sombras da noite: o papel dos vampiros na história mágica.  
  
Nossa, parece que não era algo que se escrevesse muito. Agitou sua varinha, e entonou um feitiço para protegersse das possiveis alarmes da Seção Reservada. Não seria bom que alerta-se ninguém e que logo estivesse que explicar seu súbito interesse por vampiros, sem trabalhos nem deveres de DCAT ainda por cima. Atraeria a atenção sobre o tema, coisa muito pouco desejável, certo?  
  
O primeiro livro era enorme, e tremendamente pesado. Sem duvida havia muitas criaturas das trevas no mundo, e seguramente vinham todas elas no maciço volume. Mas a que neste momento atraia sua atenção tinha um pequeno capítulo até o começo do livro, entitulado: "Vampiros: reid das Criaturas das Trevas". O colocou no chão, com grande esforço de seus braços, e se acomodou como pode para ler:  
  
-- O conhecimento sobre estas criaturas é limitado, baseado sobre tudo em lendas e nos escassos relatos de sobreviventes a seus ataques. Som umas das poucas criaturas mágicas conhecidas pelos trouxas, mesmo que seu conhecimento delas é ainda mais distorcido que o nosso...--  
  
Harry pulou o largo páragrafo explicando a mitologia trouxa sobre o assunto, e releu a primeira frase: "sobreviventes a seus ataques", com um arrepio recorrendo sua espinha.  
  
-- Pode-se identificar a um vampiro pela pele pálida, os olhos com poder de hipnotizar a suas vitimas, voluntaria ou involuntariamente, a voz argentina que também tem um componente hipnótico marcado, e certamente os dois pequenos caninos muito afiados na arcadia dentaria superior. Certamente, estas marcas físicas não servem de muita ajuda já que são capazes de usar um feitiço de glamour de forma inata para dissimulalas.  
  
Quando se acham imóveis, sua figura tem, segundo testemunhas, uma certa qualidade de ocultamento: o olhar vago sobre ela de forma incômoda, e o sujeito, se não sabe da presência do vampiro, tende a não reparar nela. Seus movimentos podem ser outra caracteristica delatora, mesmo que são fácilmente dissimulados. Se movem de forma graciosa e arejado, com movimentos fluentes e rápidos, parte de seu magnetismo pessoal. Capazes de mover-se numa velocidadr maior da que registra o olho humano, é uma característica das mais letais que posuem--.  
  
Então foi isso o que havia acontecido quando Draco tinha levantado e se aproximado de Dumbledore. Não era de se estranhar que tivesse dado um passo atrás, //O estranho era que não saiu correndo// pensou, mostrando uma expressão preocupada.  
  
-- Criaturas de poderosa magia, existem testemunhos que afirmam que são capazes de voar por sua própria conta, mediante complexos feitiços de levitação internos que realizan da mesma forma inconsciente que o glamour. São capazes de canalizar a Magia Negra, realizando poderosos feitiços de magia negra sem a necessidade de concentração ou varinha, e se em seu estado anterior eram magos ou bruxas, continuam realizando magia como antes, sem serem afetados.  
  
Graças a ese poder de catalização, seu sangue é um ingrediente muit apreciado em várias Poções de alto nivel. Mas não é a única propiedade atribuida a sue sangue. Os vampiros posuem uma alta capacidade de autocura, e seu sangue tem propiedades curativas similares a das lágrimas de Fênix, mesmo que seu uso neste sentido é quase nulo devido ao altíssimo valor que alcança no mercado de Poções.  
  
Sua obtenção é realmente difícil, já que os vampiros, ao ser criaturas sem vida no sentido que a entendemos, com corpos mortos, ou mais corretamente, escassos, não posuem circulação sanguínea na maioría das ocasiões. Cortes ou feridas não fazem brotar uma só gota de sangue. Só quando se veêm angustiados por uma emoção intensa, a magia do vampiro provoca uma especie de resurreição dos tecidos, e com ele a fluidez e possivel obtenção do sangue. Também existe uma ligeira circulação quando se alimentam, mas o sangue, ao ser em sua maior parte o da vítima, é muito menos potente.--  
  
Por isso o diretor lhe havia dado aquela toalha para Malfoy, para recolher suas lágrimas... Se Snape se enterava um desmaio de cobiça, seguramente.  
  
-- Mesmo que é um fato confirmado que os vampiros podem criar novos vampiros a partir de humanos (mesmo que ligeiramente menos poderosos que os vampiros de puro sangue), além de ter descendencia entre eles, são criaturas muito reservadas, e dado o raro dessas ocasiões e o privadamente que se pratica, não se conhece o método utilizado para o primeiro caso, tãopouco sobre o segundo. Contudo, se sabe que é tremendamente petigoso para ambos, vampiro e humano, já que algumas vezes se tenho achado ambos corpos jacendo numa poça de sangue, e por isso se supõe que intervem este fluído de um modo ou ootro. Na mitologia trouxa,--  
  
Outro páragrafo sobre o estereotipo cultural da criação de um novo vampiro na sociedade não mágica, que Harry pulou sem pensar duas vezes: inclusive vivendo debaixo de uma escada havia ouvido historias, e assistido algum filme onde saiam atores mau maquiados e vestidos com capas negras e forro vermelho.  
  
-- Um vampiro pode reproduzirsse com magos ou bruxas (não se conhece, porém, nenhum caso em que o parceiro fosse trouxa, e se pressupõe que a magia do casal tem muito que a ver nessas ocasiões), mesmo que é difícil e deve estar implicada uma profunda emoção como no caso da circulação sanguínea, e gerar descendentes, que serão básicamente humanos, mesmo que com algumas características herdadas do vampiro. Não é algo comum, mesmo que se tenha rumores que familias antigas de puro sangue tem algo de sangue de vampiro correndo por suas veias, mas não está confirmado por sua parte, temerosas da reputação de instaveis e cruéis destes individuos misturados.  
  
A respeito de seu caráter, são criaturas de caráter volátil, com pouco ou nenhum auto-controle, hedonistas e pouco interessadas nos assuntos humanos. São assassinos sem escrúpulos morais, caçadores letais, de natureza viciosa a maioria das vezes, que se satisfazem em matar, caçar, machucar, e humilhar pessoas ou animais, sem pensar nas consequencias morais de seus atos. Aqueles que foram humanos antes tendem a exercer um maior controle sobre eles mesmos e seus congêneres, mas seguem sendo muiyo temperamentais. Afortunadamente, tendem a viver em zonas afastadas dos mortais, ou melhor os mortais sempre tenderam a não viver muito perto, como no caso dos Gigantes.  
  
São muito reservados, e não tratam muito com os mortais a outro nivel que não seja a caça, mas às vezes surgem amizades com humanos, e o vampiro protegerá ao humano de outros de sua raça, confiando neste de forma muito intensa, quase um vínculo. Esta é outra das razões pela informação é tão reduzida: um mortal não arriscará a ira do vampiro se trair essa confiança. Se já são letais quando não tem mais razão que a caça e alimentação, sua ira é uma sentença quase segura de morte, sendo temida até pelos Senhores das Trevas.  
  
Odiados e temidos desde sempre, não só interferem em nossos assuntos, mas se conhecem casos e épocas em que se aliaram com os Senhores dass Trevas em troca de uma oportunidadr de intervir nas matanças, assassinatos, etc, o que acrecentou uma reputação já sozinha maligna.  
  
Não se conhece muito mais sobre as características do vampiro, mas é interessante mencionar os métodos de defesa e ataque. Não tem nada a ver com os métodos Trouxas exceto em dois pontos: o sol e o alho são efetivos contra eles, o primeiro para elimina-los e o segundo para repeli-los, mesmo que seja mais efetivo feitiços de bloqueio poderosos, as vezes limitados na Magia das Trevas. Para destrui-los, a decapitação ou o fogo (mas este deverá ser intenso), são outras das opições. O resto de feitiços pode funcionar para retarda-los ou atrdoa-los, mas seu efeito, contra umas criaturas mágicas tão poderosas, é limitado.--  
  
E aquilo era tudo? Um pouco de páginas com "se supõe" e "se cre" na mitade das frases? E ah, claro, com "assassinos natos", "viciosos" e "sem arrependimentos", o que melhorava muito o assunto...  
  
//Realmente, Potter, acredita que alguém vá ser voluntarar para realizar trabalho de campo com eles? Provavemlente até Hagrid teria medo.//  
  
Credo. Sua voz interior começava a soar como Malfoy. O mesmo Malfoy que poderia ter atacado sem pensar em nada no outro dia. Dumbledore não havia sido precavido ao não separar a mão de sua varinha, teria sido suicidio por não te-la agarrado e empunhado-a. Não era são estar no mesma lugar que um vampiro que tenha perdido o controle dos nervos. Nem, segundo o livro, no mesma lugar em qualquer outra situação.  
  
Pois ainda mais com Malfoy, que não necessitava de nada para ser letal... mesmo que tinha a sensacão de que não lhe ia ocurrer nada. Não sabia por que, mas parecia que a experiencia havia mudado Draco Malfoy mais do que imaginava, ou talvez já estava ali antes esse Draco, e havia feito que pudessem ve-lo... Além do que, ele havia prometido a Dumbledore, não é verdade?  
  
Fechou o livro com um suspiro, o colocou em seu lugar e procurou o outro. Afortunadamente, o livro de historia era um pequeno livrinho com capas negras e letras de página de rosto vermelhas.  
  
//Parece que o marketing começa a infiltrarsse nas editoras do mundo mágico.//  
  
Mais sorte ainda, o livro estava coberto de uma generosa camada de pó, o que indicava que seguramente não era um dos "best sellers" da Seção Reservada. Decidiu que o chão frio da biblioteca não voltaria a ser tocado pela sua bunda aquela noite. O levaria consigo, o leria essa noite e amanhã de noite o devolveria, e ninguém notaria nada com um pouco de sorte.  
  
Exceto por um rápido encontro com Filch em um dos corredores, nada para ser castigado já que a Capa estava bem presa, não teve muitos problemas em voltar a sua sala comunal. Estava ainda com alguns alunos, afinal era sexta a noite, e voltavam de seus citas na Torre de Astronomía, assim que não era o melhor lugar para tirar um livro "emprestado" e porsse a ler. Conseguiu escapar a seu dormitorio, que àquelas horas já estava no silencio das respirações profundas, e se lançou em cima de sua cama com um sólido "thump!", dispondo-se a ler.  
  
Meia hora mais tarde, um golpe na janela o tirou de sua distração nas páginas do livro. Resumidamente, mesmo que muitas das datas e nomes eram desconhecidos (havia "vegetado" na maior parte das aulas de Historia desde que entrou em Hogwarts), o papel dos vampiros se resumia em Problemas. Desde assassinos a soldo, passando por mercenarios, líderes de revoltas e malvados sem motivo, a braços direitos de Senhores das Trevas, só intervinham para causa-los. Eram como criancinhas inconscientes, só que seus jogos eram muito mais sangrentos e perigosos.  
  
Seu estômago já estava um pouco revoltado depois de tais detalhadas descrições das carnificinas (sem duvida a razão por estar na Seção Reservada), mas o susto que tomou ao ver a uma coruja do colegio na janela, não contribuiu a acalma-lo nenhum pouco.  
  
Se aproximou e abriu a janela para que entrasse, e voou diretamente a posar em sua cama, extendendo a pata com um gesto ligeiramente arrogante e exigente. Estupendo. Sua amiga, a coruja ofendida. Harry já não teve duvida alguma de quem enviava a carta.  
  
Com dedos mecanicos, desatou o nó que a unia a sua pata, e separou imediatamente, com ar apressado. Em vez de abrir o pergaminho e ler a resposta de Malfoy, ficou observando com detenimento o cordel. Com fios de seda verde e prata, era tipicamente Sonserino usar seda para prender uma mensagem, algo menos seria rebaixarsse e...  
  
//Harry, idiota, abre já o pergaminho, ou tem tanto medo da resposta? Ao menos não te enviou um berrador...//  
  
Reconheceu que sim, sim tinha medo da resposta. Não do que diria, mas sim o que implicaria. Em que estava se metendo? Agora que conhecia algo mais do que Malfoy podia fazer, não parecia tão boa idea aumentar sua relação. Tinha medo de que as coisas mudassem, e de que não mudassem, mas na verdade, do que tinha mais medo nesses momentos, era do que agora era Draco Malfoy.  
  
Continua  
  
Err.. bem desculpe por não ter colocado antes, eu me esqueci .__. Aiaiaiai Espero q tenham gostado, besos 


	5. Não sendo sociável, você sabe?

Chap 5: Not feeling conversational, you know? (Não sendo sociável, você sabe?)  
  
Pegou ar, e abriu o pergaminho. Dentro, escrito em uma bonita letra, elegante mas não excessiva, vinha à resposta de Malfoy:  
  
"Potter,  
  
Não tem importância dizer que sua carta me deixou surpreendido, não sabia que os Grifinorianos podiam escrever frases grandes com algum sentido, é um grande avanço para vocês, suponho. Bom, dispensando as cortesias"  
  
Evidentemente, só a Malfoy isso parecia uma cortesia, mesmo que continua, poderia ter sido pior, ou mais horrível todavia. Hummm, talvez era o menos desagradável que era capaz de dizer...  
  
"dispensando as cortesias, podemos passar ao miolo da carta, le plat de résistance, poderíamos dizer"  
  
Humpf. Presunçoso, até escrevendo tinha que se vangloriar...  
  
"poderíamos dizer. Primeiro, sei que deveria dar voltas ao tema e tratar de dizer o mais dissimuladamente que pudera, esperando que entenda lendo nas entre linhas, mas como não é uma habilidade comum entre os Grifinorianos, terei que me rebaixar a escrevê-lo plenamente: Obrigado. Sua presencia na sala foi importante naquela hora... esse mau trago, como pode chamar-se, e portanto devo agradecer-te que permanecera ali tanto durante como depois.  
  
Sim, Potter, você leu bem, isso foi um agradecimento. Até os Sonserinos, e mais ainda, os Malfoy, reconhecemos nossas dividas e valorizamos os gestos quando são merecedores disso. Se não fosse porque confio em sua promessa de não dizê-lo a ninguém, sendo o bom-e-confiavel Grifinoriano que é, ameaçaria com castigos inomináveis em caso de que ensinara isto ao ruivo, mesmo que provavelmente não seria necessário, posto que sofreria um choque grave de impressão, tal é a tremenda imagem que tem de nós. Lástima, contudo, tinha um monte ameaças realmente desagradáveis e aproveitáveis."  
  
Um sorrisinho começou a insinuar-se em seus lábios. A valoração da possível reação de Ron era bastante acertada. Além disso, a coisa estava saindo melhor do que pensava, de momento havia visto uma faceta de Malfoy que não suspeitava: a sinceridade, mais ou menos hiriente, mas sinceridade no final das contas.  
  
"Passando a outro tema, quê demônios quer conseguir com essa carta??"  
  
Valeu, esse é o Malfoy que conhecia. Era bom demais para ser verdade, o agradecimento, a sinceridade, o parecer uma pessoa real no fundo... Provavelmente agora veria uma ameaça de morte, ou algo assim. Estava mais perto de sua personalidade.  
  
"Acredita que o sucedido é uma experiência com capacidade para mudar nossa relação, ou melhor, falta de ela? Que vamos ser grandes amigos marcados pela experiência em comum? Vejo que tem estado pensando na natureza de nossa sã relação odio-odio, e que quer mudar as coisas. Poderia escrever aqui uma série bastante grande de adjetivos, referidos a sua falta de perspicácia, mas voltarei a ter em mente de que é um Grifinoriano, e o explicarei com palavras simples. Não há nada que mudar, Potter. Como acredita que tomaria meu pai a noticia de que já não te odeio profundamente, mas sim que além disso estou em termos convencionais contigo? Acabaria antes me aplicando um Imperdoável a mim mesmo, e lhe pouparia o trabalho."  
  
Mesmo que o corte das palavras doesse, era verdade que não lhe havia dedicado muito tempo em pensar na repercussão de seus atos, como bom Grifinoriano, e agora se arrependia. Poderia ter sido poupado de um pouco de ofensas na carta.  
  
"Acha que tenho um bom coração, ou que mudei? Que passei para o lado da Luz? Pense de novo. Sigo pensando o mesmo dos Sangues Sujos, e das Artes das Trevas. Sou um Malfoy e um Sonserino, e estou orgulhoso disso. Acredita que quero ser amigo de Weasley? Um confiável Grifinoriano? Esqueça. Nem quero mudar, nem posso permiti-lo. Não jogarei tudo o que consegui, e tudo o que me jogo, ao releu. Nem por você, nem por Dumbledore, nem por ninguém. Buscou outro caso perdido.  
  
Ou o que quer é uma trégua? Isso sim posso conceder, em base na divida que tenho com você. Poderia dizer-se que deixarei passar o assunto da rejeição de minha mão no nosso primeiro ano, e aceitar agora a sua mão. Uma por outra, Potter.  
  
Contudo, não cante vitória tão rapidamente, Garoto de Ouro. Isto não é amizade, é tolerância mutua. Seis anos são muitos anos, e um Malfoy não sabe dar segunda chance. Além do que, não espere que esta trégua transcenda ao âmbito público. Há de saber, Potter, que nossa inimizade mutua é uma das bases de sua imagem... e um fio do qual se sustêm minha vida agora mesmo. Todo o segredo acerca daquela noite não valerá nada se a noticia chega aos ouvidos de meu Pai e seus conhecidos, coisa que passaria aproximadamente meia hora depois de que o colégio conheça a noticia, e não quero pensar no que ocorreria então.  
  
E você? Como acha que tomaria o colégio, ou o mundo mágico, por extensão, saber que Potter, a grande esperança da Luz, O Menino Que Sobreviveu, o Cavaleiro Na Armadura Branca, se relacionando com um Malfoy, família das Trevas por excelência? Espera...Explicarei-te também, se por acaso. O único que se tomariam pior seria que se dar-se bem com o Senhor das Trevas: Harry Potter, o melhor amigo de Voldemort. Já posso ver as manchetes no Profeta."  
  
Bom, ao menos havia conseguido uma trégua, por enquanto, o que não era desprezível tendo em conta a situação e a pessoa: ainda sem ter crescido no mundo mágico, sabia que os Malfoy não esqueciam e nem perdoam ressentimentos facilmente. Tinha ouvido historias na casa de Ron que deixavam os pelos em pé se a metade das vinganças e ofensas estavam certas.  
  
"E outra razão: diga-me que não desfruta descarregando tensões com nossas... bom, con minhas engenhosas e sarcásticas pulhas* e suas oh-tão- hirientes réplicas. Melhor, não responda a isto, porque eu sim o desfruto, Potter, e ninguém pode renunciar a seus pequenos vícios tão facilmente, né?  
  
Em conclusão, creio que por fim terei satisfeito sua curiosidade com um mínimo de cortesia (de graças a minha extrema educação ou esta carta poderia ter sido muito pior), assim que, atentamente,  
  
Draco Lucius Malfoy-Windsham, etc  
  
PS: Sei que sou extremamente atraente, mas sua observação continua no Salão Principal, procurando um sinal de que havia recebido sua carta, pode levantar suspeita. Sugiro-te mais discrição, Potter."  
  
Bem, essa era a resposta. Não podia se queixar que era ofensiva, ele que havia procurado. Contudo, era diferente. Mais complexa e real da que esperava. E ácida como veneno, também. Não pode evitar rir rapidamente ao reler a carta. Certo, era mal-educada às vezes, e ofensiva, e arrogante, mas tinha graça no final. Era tudo Malfoy... mas também algo diferente, mais sincero, menos centrado em ferir e mais em ser... engenhoso? Só Merlin sabe o que de relaxar tensões insultando beirava no retorcido, mas isso explicava muitas coisas de Draco Malfoy.  
  
E o conteúdo... bom, mais do que esperava, e em certo modo reafirmava sua decisão de apagar a tocha de guerra. Mesmo que o outro não quisesse, na carta já tinha dado um passo até a amizade, ou isso desejava ler nas entrelinhas. Da mesma forma, lhe tirava algo de sinistro no assunto: Malfoy seria diferente agora, mas por dentro parecia o mesmo Draco Malfoy, e não dava a impressão de inclinar-se mais há... Não acreditava que tinha algo há que temer de Malfoy... mesmo que no fundo aquela informação da Seção Reservada seguia rodando pelo fundo de sua cabeça, sussurrando coisas desagradáveis.  
  
'O que está pensando? Malfoy segue sendo o mesmo idiota insuportável de sempre...graças a Merlin, e tire esses pensamentos de amizade da cabeça, ou acabará mal. É um Sonserino, recorde-o sempre.'  
  
Ouviu passos na escada, e escondeu desastradamente o livro e a carta, conseguindo adotar uma postura casual olhando para o teto antes que uma cabeça ruiva irromper pela porta, disposta a reclamar sua presencia na Sala Comunal.  
  
- Harry! O que faz aqui sozinho? Pensando na morte da bezerra?? – o tom era leve mas com preocupação no fundo, como sempre – É sexta a noite! Vamos, desça comigo à Sala Comunal, Gina recebeu um pacote dos Gêmeos e a noite promete diversão... sempre que não nos aproximemos muito a ela.  
  
E sentindo-se bastante mais contente do que tinha se sentido desde o começo do assunto, se deixou arrastar por seu melhor amigo, escadas abaixo.  
  
Passou o fim de semana sem novidades, e o começo da semana seguinte foi tão corrente como sempre, sem mais noticias de Malfoy que as ocasionais brigas e rixas nas que se enredavam cada vez que se viam, fora entre as aulas ou dentro delas. Descobriu que era divertido tratar de ser quem fazia perder a paciência ao outro, ou que os insultos de Malfoy sempre estavam salpicados de fina ironia facilmente desfrutável...agora que sabia que não eram mais que uma fachada. O outro também parecia ter uma ponta de diversão nos olhos sobre toda essa irritação que ocupava suas íris, já que Harry entrava a "brincadeira" mais do que antes.  
  
Ron, contudo, passava os dias em perpetuo estado de indignação contra o "estúpido esnobe" e o "Comensal da Morte em potencia", já fora pelas rixas entre seu melhor amigo e este, ou pelas punhaladas que inevitavelmente correspondiam em quase cada palavra de Malfoy. Era curioso, que jamais tinha percebido como o rosto de Malfoy adotava abertamente uma expressão de ironia e diversão ao ver as explosões de temperamento de seu amigo. Harry não era o único passatempo do Sonserino, claramente, e para Malfoy uma explosão do ruivo era como um natal adiantado. Ron, contudo, não era capaz de notar nada, e conseqüentemente sempre mordia a isca de Malfoy, como este queria. Mais de uma vez teve que acalmá-lo Hermione, ou restringi-lo Harry, antes que se lançasse fisicamente contra o Sonserino.  
  
Mas algo vem a perturbar essa espécie de normalidade na metade da semana. Sua cicatriz começou a doer quase que continuamente. Parecia que Voldemort estava em uma fodida sessão estressante, e todas as noites os pesadelos o atormentavam, encapuzados retorcendo-se baixo o sussurro de "Crucio!", ou coisas muito piores que não queria nem recordar uma vez que se despertava banhado em suor, os gritos silenciados pelo feitiço que se aplicava antes de dormir, com o corpo dolorido e uma dor pulsante na testa. Começou a dar largos passeios antes de ir para a cama, com a esperança de que o puro cansaço físico atrasa-se o momento em que começaria a sonhar, já que a partir de aí suas possibilidades de descansar um pouco se desvaneciam de vez. Durante o verão, mesmo que os pesadelos haviam sido mais do tipo culpável, lembrando a Cedric ou a Sirius, o método tinha funcionado.  
  
E naquela noite, exatamente uma semana depois de ter entrado na biblioteca e recebido a resposta do Sonserino, Harry sentia como se tivesse passado anos sem dormir e cem Voldemorts dançassem balé em todos os seus músculos. Estava esgotado depois de três noites sem dormir praticamente nada, sofrendo a dor do cruciatus quando o fazia, e se esta noite ocorresse o mesmo, alguém teria que levá-lo até a enfermaria, porque não achava que amanhã poderia levantar-se. Pomfrey se veria obrigada a dar-lhe uma Poção Anti-sonhos, apesar de seus receios porque criavam acréscimo, e tudo andaria bem até a próxima sessão de sonhos. Que ótimo, ha ha. Outra rotina para Potter.  
  
Caminhou, ou melhor, arrastou seus pés até a torre de Astronomia para pegar um pouco de ar antes de dormir. Mas quando abriu a tampa superior, ficou gelado ao ver uma figura sentada na borda da torre. Capa negra, cabelo tão pálido que parecia irradiar sua própria luz, mexendo-se hipnóticamente com o vento... e uma sensação estranha no peito, junto com um solavanco no estômago. Tinha encontrado Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Potter – cortou o ar noturno aquela rica voz argentina – vai dormir, certo? Agora mesmo não me encontro demasiado inclinado a falar com ninguém, me parece.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
E cortar aqui?? Vamos, posso dar-lhes um trecho......  
  
"Imediatamente umas mãos fortes o agarraram pelos braços e o sustentaram em pé, evitando que caira ao chão de puro cansaço. Olhou para cima, e se encontrou com uns olhos cinzas preocupados, cheios de nuvens de tormenta, que fizeram que suas pernas tremessem um pouco mais..."  
  
- Harry!! – um arrepio percorreu sua coluna, pelo frio, ou talvez ao ouvir seu nome nos lábios do outro – E acredita que um passeio noturno vai te aliviar? Sabia que os Grifinorianos não tinham muitos miolos, mas isto... – o repreendeu com uma piscada maliciosa, arrancando um semi-sorriso da face cansada de Harry – Venha, sente-se um pouco, Menino de Ouro... – O foi descendendo gentilmente até o chão, deixando que descansa-se com as costas apoiadas contra a parede-.  
  
N/T: thanks pelas reviews:  
  
Serim: é, eu sei q devia parar de esquecer..mas..hehehe..é a correria do dia-a-dia...oww...a Sahane-san agradece!!!!!!!  
  
* Shinigami *: Bem... vai começar mais depois do 6° cap. é só esperarem mais um pouco, tá perto!!  
  
Avoada: q bom q achou legal, e espero q tenha gostado desse cap.  
  
Eu adoro vcs!!!!  
  
Bem, isso é só um apelo!! Eu to precisando urgentemente de um beta reader!!! Se alguém se candidatar eu agradeço profunda e eternamente!!!  
  
Bsos!!!!!!! 


	6. Sonhos Ruins

Chapter 6: Bad Dreams (Sonhos Ruins)  
  
O impacto daquela voz eriçou os pelos de sua nuca. Seus pés permaneceram pregados ao chão, fosse pelo cansaço ou talvez, mas não estava muito certo, pelo feito de que estava enfeitiçado pela figura do outro.  
  
Fosse como fosse, deve de ter passado um tempo, ou uma eternidade, porque subitamente Draco se volveu, com uma expressão aborrecida em um rosto demasiado pálido e uns olhos cinzas nos quais Harry mergulhou-se de cabeça, sem importar-se com nada nem ninguém.  
  
- Em sério, Potter, não entende o significado da frase "vai dormir"? – interrompeu-se um momento – Eerr, Potter, se encontra bem? Potter? Potter!  
  
A repetição de seu nome e a leve irritação em sua voz foi suficiente para que Harry pestanejar-se, recobrando sua consciência ao sair com um esforço quase físico do poço cinza sem fundo, e vendo que podia voltar a usar de novo suas pernas, ou melhor manter-se sobre elas. Bom, era uma melhora comparada a até uns segundos.  
  
- Sinto Malfoy, fiquei embevecido... o hipnotismo involuntário, eu li – disse, ruborizando-se u. pouco. Merda, acabava de dizer que havia lido sobre ele – Se não quer a companhia de ninguém, irei a passear por outro lado.  
  
- Espera, Potter, melhor assim? – E em um piscar de olhos, viu frente a ele o Draco Malfoy de sempre, mesmo que isso não aliviou de todo da estranha sensação no peito – Não o disse pelo seu embevecimento... que é mais bem crônico, realmente, mesmo que já vejo que se informou um pouco, mas sim por seu aspecto. Está horrível, o que te aconteceu? Problemas na cova do Leão? – a curiosidade se refletiu em seus traços, e achou observar, por um instante, um reflexo de preocupação, como um raio perdido da lua, mais atribuível a alucinações que a outra coisa.  
  
- Sonhos Ruins – as palavras saíram de sua boca antes de que pudera evitá- lo, e viu como o outro levantava uma sobrancelha, claramente pedindo uma maior explicação – Estou há dois dias sem dormir... e temo ir dormir agora... – agregou em um sussurro áspero, lágrimas aflorando em seus olhos só de pensar em outra noite como as últimas, e o cansaço fez com que seus joelhos tremessem, ameaçando soltar seu peso escadas abaixo.  
  
Imediatamente umas mãos fortes o agarraram pelos braços e o sustentaram em pé, evitando que caíra ao chão de puro cansaço. Olhou para cima, e se encontrou com uns olhos cinzas preocupados, cheios de nuvens de tormenta, que fizeram que suas pernas tremessem um pouco mais...  
  
- Harry!! – um arrepio percorreu sua coluna, pelo frio, ou talvez ao ouvir seu nome nos lábios do outro – E acredita que um passeio noturno vai te aliviar? Sabia que os Grifinorianos não tinham muitos miolos, mas isto... – o repreendeu com uma piscada maliciosa, arrancando um semi-sorriso da face cansada de Harry – Venha, sente-se um pouco, Menino de Ouro... – O foi descendendo gentilmente até o chão, deixando que descansa-se com as costas apoiadas contra a parede.  
  
- Malfoy... – murmurou com um sorriso esgotado a sua vez, ainda cheio do calor que tinha provocado aquela simples palavra na voz de Draco Malfoy – se deu conta de como me chamou?  
  
A surpresa se refletiu nos olhos do loiro, e sua cuidadosa expressão neutra se desabou por um instante, deixando o com uma cara vulnerável, riscada de emoções e aberta como a de uma criança. Outro arrepio percorreu a espinha de Harry, que nesse momento estava excessivamente ocupado observando a reação do outro para registrá-lo.  
  
- Nossa....isso foi um golpe baixo, Potter. Fingir que vai cair ao chão para que vítima da preocupação te chame por seu nome – careta de aborrecido – Bom, digamos que não vítima da preocupação, mas sim de um interesse moderado, de acordo? Não ficaria bem que você quebrasse o pescoço a menos de dois metros de minha posição, suponho.  
  
- Malfoy, pode me chamar de Harry se quiser, entendido? – sorriso um pouco mais retorcido na boca de Harry, decidido a explorar essa faceta "amistosa" ou simplesmente civil do momento – Já sei que se preocupa comigo, não perca tempo negando-o. Você é um pedacinho de gente... insensível e chato, mas um pedacinho de gente, no final das contas, né?  
  
- Merda de maldição! Parece que a parte mais incomoda não é o fato de morrer, mas sim que meu rosto seja um maldito livro aberto, de verdade – comentou sarcasticamente, gesticulando amplamente com os braços, o que era bastante cômico, dada as circunstancias – Sabe o complicado que é manter o glamour e a Façade Malfoy à la fois? – dedicou uma rápida piscada teatral, tratando de tirar graça da situação, visto que não podia justificar suas ações – Absolument compliqué.  
  
Harry rompeu a rir abertamente, e pouco depois Malfoy o seguiu. Era curioso, dois inimigos rindo lado a lado. O riso o fez ficar um pouco melhor, fazendo-o esquecer por um instante os problemas, o cansaço, os sonhos...  
  
- Se encontra melhor agora, Potter? – perguntou com uma cara não exatamente sorridente, mas algo tão similar que podia ser confundido com isso com um pouco de imaginação, vermelha levemente pelo esforço de rir, como nunca antes havia visto, mesmo que o efeito geral se compensava pela faísca de preocupação que se percebia no fundo de suas íris – Nada como rir de um inimigo para levantar a moral, como disse o Assombroso Lucius Malfoy, Defensor do Senhor das Trevas a seu serviço – adicionou, com um tom sombrio que nunca antes tinha ouvido utilizar, e que se alegrava que não era contra ele. Deixava os pelos em pé, em combinação com um fogo interno nos olhos que brilhavam com intensidade, olhando para profundidades interiores.  
  
- Não rir de um inimigo, mas sim com um inimigo – corrigiu Harry, recobrando o fôlego e procurando tirar o loiro dos pensamentos que tivera nesse momento – Obrigado por me fazer sentir melhor, e por usar o glamour...Draco – esperava que não se volta-se contra ele ao ter usado seu nome, todavia.  
  
O outro ficou calado por um momento, pensando no que foi dito, acalmando-se de forma visível, mesmo que o fogo continuasse ali, e logo disse, com cara que tratava de parecer sexy (e que o conseguia amplamente, sussurrou uma voz no fundo da cabeça de Harry, voz que foi rapidamente silenciada):  
  
- Bom, não podia deixar que fica-se continuamente hipnotizado por minha beleza, não? Já é difícil manter uma conversa contigo, Potter, sem que esteja sobre meu feitiço...Ai! – interrompeu-se ao Harry dar um chute bem na sua perna – Além de salvar-te, me maltrata. Grifinorianos mal- educados...  
  
Ficaram calados um pouco, simplesmente desfrutando do silencio amigável que tinha se instalado entre ambos. Nunca teria imaginado que um dia estaria assim com Draco Malfoy e não batendo, insultando ou o maldizendo até ficar sem sentido. Era um momento perfeito...até que suas costas começou a queixar-se do frio da parede, e não pode evitar um arrepio incômodo.  
  
Malfoy ficou olhando-lhe fixamente, rosto impossível de ler até que pareceu tomar uma decisão interna, e tirou a capa com um movimento dramático, oferecendo-a sem uma palavra. Harry ficou olhando sem fazer nenhum movimento, surpreendido pelo gesto.  
  
- Bem, Potter, visto que não pensa ir a dormir em breve instantes, e que não tenho nada melhor que fazer até que nasça o sol, seria desconsiderado de minha parte te deixar vagar pelos corredores em seu estado, não sabendo que horríveis criaturas pode encontrar em seu caminho... – outro gesto dramático que arrancou um sorriso de seus lábios. Não tinha nada mais perigoso em Hogwarts aquela noite do que Draco Malfoy, e ambos o sabiam – Assim que pegue esta capa e pelo menos proteja-se do frio da parede, ok? Uma das únicas coisas que afeta a minha negra consciência são os resfriados induzidos, horrível, realmente.  
  
- Mas você... – começou a protestar fracamente  
  
- Potter, qual parte de "morto" ainda não entendeu? Provavelmente estou igual de frio que essa parede, compreende? – explicou o outro em um suspiro, dedicando uma mirada perturbadoramente similar as de Snape – Pegue a maldita capa de uma vez!  
  
Envolveu-se na outra capa, dobrando o que sobrava a suas costas, para safar- se do frio da pedra, e Malfoy deixou-se deslizar até ficar sentado a seu lado, braços sobre os joelhos e expressão de pura resignação no rosto, tão pura que os dois sabiam que era totalmente drama.  
  
Curioso, nunca teria imaginado que Malfoy poderia ser assim engraçado se, necessidade de estar arruinando a vida de alguém, e muito menos que tivesse esse talento para a comedia. O tinha caracterizado como Senhor Do Mal em formação. O imaginou num clube de comediantes, começando o monólogo dizendo algo como "Certamente que nunca tenham reparado em como pegamos a varinha homens e mulheres...", mesmo que por outro lado era excessivamente aristocrático para rebaixar-se a uma coisa assim.  
  
- Por que me olha assim, Potter? Não estou o suficientemente normal, ou meu rosto é demasiado sexy para você? – perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha com malicia.  
  
- Eeeeca Malfoy! Guarda suas pervertidas intenções para você, ok? – disse ficando vermelho, sem saber muito bem o porquê – Na verdade estava pensando que poderia ser um bom comediante de clube...  
  
- O que é um comediante de clube? – inquiriu com a sobrancelha levantada – Algo que necessite minha atração natural, suponho...  
  
A explicação levou a uma conversa sobre coisas intrascendentes durante um tempo, e cada um dos dois, ou ambos, interrompiam o diálogo para rir como maníacos de algo que se tenha dito. A ignorância sobre o mundo contrario assombrava aos dois, mas era divertido. Estranhou como podiam falar tão relaxadamente sem insultos nem agressões, como velhos amigos. Talvez era porque tinham sido velhos inimigos. Certo, a maioria das ocorrências eram algo que tinha dito Malfoy, fiel a seu sarcasmo e língua afiada, mas Harry tinha conseguido surpreendê-lo uma par de vezes. Agora era uma dessas, e enquanto deixavam escapar os últimos risos afogados, viu como o rosto de Draco recobrava a seriedade, como uma segunda pele.  
  
- Potter, sei que não tenho nenhum maldito direito a te perguntar isto, e se fosse eu certamente que não o responderia a meu inimigo, mas... o que é o que te atormenta tanto que não te vai a dormir quando está claro que o necessita urgentemente? – disse em um tom suave, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos – Mas se é algo relacionado com o casal Weasley-Granger, não me responda, okay? – deu uma piscada maliciosa final, tirando graça da situação de novo – Eu sim quero poder dormir, ao menos.  
  
Levantou a vista surpreendido, e ficou olhando diretamente a seu antigo nêmesis no colégio, a pessoa que até há uma semana tinha acreditado que o entregaria a Voldemort sem duvidá-lo e logo o celebraria com uma festa para Comensais da Morte; e ficou preso naqueles suaves olhos cinzas nos quais despontava claramente a preocupação por Harry, entre um turbilhão de outras emoções, tão distinto à expressão neutra que oferecia normalmente ao resto do mundo. Pensava contar alguma historia, uma desculpa que não revela-se tanto de si mesmo, mas o que escapou de seus lábios em um sussurro rouco foi:  
  
- O Cruciatus.  
  
- Perdão? – agora o outro o olhava com surpresa, não crendo ou não esperando o que havia ouvido.  
  
- A maldição Cruciatus. Lançada por Voldemort, sabe. Quando fecho os olhos e durmo, às vezes vejo como a lança sobre Comensais da Morte, e Trouxas, e magos inocentes... e então sinto parte da dor... – a frase escapou em um gemido baixo, enquanto as lágrimas subiam a seus olhos e começavam a formar uma cascata sobre suas bochechas. Estava tão tão cansado... – E...  
  
- Shi, shi, shi, calma – notou vagamente, entre as lágrimas, que os braços do outro o rodeavam torpemente e começavam a mexê-lo com delicadeza – Sinto ter perguntado, Potter. Não pense em isso, venha, não pense em isso agora... Shi, shi...  
  
Harry deixou-se embalar, embalado pela primeira vez em sua vida desde a perca de seus pais, e não soube o que venho primeiro: se o cessar do pranto, ou o sono.  
  
Continua...  
  
Oi!! Obrigadíssima pelos comentários pessoal!!  
  
Ying Fa: oi! Sim sim, atualização aqui! Não precisa mandar nenhum imperio já está atualizado! Obrigada! E concordo, Draco and Harry forever!! Bsos  
  
Anna-Malfoy: Hehehe, a Sahane-san é dez fazendo o Draco de bad boy... okay esquecer eu não esqueço mais! Sim sim, eu estou precisando muito de um (a) beta reader...e seria dessa fic aqui msm... eu jah até te mandei um e-mail dizendo sobre isso soh falta você responder... ^^ bjos  
  
Serim: Oh! Até que enfim você comentou! Hehehe, jah tava sentindo falta dos seus comentários exigindo a continuação...matou a curiosidade?? Bjos!!  
  
Ah sim! Só uma coisa: qualquer duvida q vcs tenham, ou sei lá o q, ou soh quiserem conversar, é só mandar um e-mail, ou peguem meu MSN e/ou meu icq:  
  
Icq: 279354531 MSN: line_maxwell@hotmail.com  
  
Bjos e até o proximo cap.  
  
"¿Quieres saber cómo te amo? Loca, desesperadamente y en secreto." (Nabichan Saotome)  
  
{essa frase não é linda?} 


	7. Falando a gente se entende?

Chapter 7: ¿Hablando se entiende la gente? (Falando a gente se entende?)  
  
Um movimento suave, toques no ombro. Algo de consciência começou a retornar a sua cabeça, a qual se resistiu valiosamente a ser arrastada do sonho profundo em o que estava. Abriu os olhos verdes-esmeralda, ainda pregados de sono, e se encontrou com uns olhos cinzas enlouquecedores a poucos centímetros dos seus, rodeados a sua vez do perfeito rosto de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Tinha deixado cair o glamour um pouco, e Harry, entre os fiapos de sono que ainda invadiam os pensamentos, pensou que era o mais belo que tinha visto jamais ao despertar. Levantou uma mão fracamente para tocar sua bochecha e foi recompensado com um taque suave como a seda, antes que o Sonserino, surpreendido, levou a cabeça para trás, rompendo o contato.  
  
Deixou cair a mão, impossível mantê-la no ar no estado adormecido em que se encontrava, e tratou de tirar o sono pra fora de sua cabeça.  
  
- Não trate de despertar, Potter – indicou o outro em voz baixa enquanto o ajudava a se pôr de pé lentamente – Te trouxe até a entrada de sua torre, agora diz a estúpida senha a esse quadro e vai dormir de novo, que já te faz falta, me entende?  
  
- Mas...que hora é? E não estávamos na torre de Astronomia? – perguntou entre bocejos, sentindo que suas pestanas eram feitas de chumbo.  
  
- Restam algumas horas para o amanhecer, e já é hora de que volte a seu dormitório, eu hei de regressar ao meu em pouco tempo ou despertarei suspeitas. Você dormiu um bom tempo na torre, e agora diz a senha a essa gorda e vai dormir de uma vez!! – disse, com uma frustração falsa que provocava arrepios na espinha do Grifinoriano, algo mais desperto olhando àqueles olhos como poços sem fim que essa noite o prendiam inexoravelmente, vampiro ou humano.  
  
- Oh... – outro bocejo. – De acordo, não tenho lucidez suficiente para agradecê-lo devidamente, assim que obrigado de verdade, Draco. Lionheart – murmurou, e a Mulher Gorda girou para o lado sem despertar-se – Boa noite...  
  
Malfoy não respondeu, só seguiu observando até que entrou através do retrato, e Harry notou o calor da mirada do outro, fixa em suas costas. O retrato se fechou com um ruído suave, e o formigamento, estranhamente agradável, permaneceu, contudo agraciando os nervos de suas costas até que se deixou cair em sua cama com um pequeno gemido e já não soube mais nada daquela noite.

  
  
Afortunadamente, o dia seguinte era sábado, e seus companheiros de quarto, conhecedores de suas sessões de insônia, não o despertaram para descer para tomar o café da manhã. Assim, Harry abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, desfrutando da estranha situação de ter o quarto para ele somente, e envolto calidamente em suas mantas, começou a animar-se lentamente, enquanto as lembranças da noite passada começavam também a despertar-se em sua memória. Esboçou um sorriso cansado. Uma noite que dormia sem sonhos de Voldemort, e sonhava com aquilo. Tinha sido legal, todavia, conversar com Malfoy como amigos, e ser embalado de verdade até dormir. Legal demais, realmente.  
  
Enquanto esticava os braços, notou que algo limitava seus movimentos... levantou a cabeça e viu que o que em realidade o envolvia era uma grossa capa verde escura, bordada com fios prateados ao longo de suas margens. A capa de Draco. Então era verdade, decidiu com um estremecimento, tinha dormido e Malfoy o tinha levado até sua torre de alguma forma, deixando que ficasse com a sua capa. Um sentimento de satisfação percorreu seu peito. Não era um sonho.  
  
- Bem, vamos levantar – exclamou, muito mais animado, apesar de que estava sozinho no quarto – Iup! – se levantou da cama com um pequeno salto, como os meninos pequenos. Não era um dia perfeito?  
  
Começou a dobrar a suave capa, pensando em como poderia devolvê-la ao Sonserino sem que toda a escola pergunta-se como a tinha conseguido. Finalmente, decidiu colocá-la em seu baú, esperando que uma ocasião perfeita chegasse rápido, quando ouviu um golpe na janela. Outra vez a coruja com ar arrogante, pousava no batente da janela com um pergaminho atado a pata.  
  
Correu a abrir a janela e agarrar a mensagem, atado de novo com uma fita de seda, esta vez prateada. Seu estômago deu um pequeno solavanco ao voltar a ver a familiar escrita.  
  
Não sei a que horas te chegará esta carta, já que disse a coruja que esperasse que você despertasse; necessita de muito repouso para que sua cara volte ao estado horrível habitual e não horrendo como de noite, já sabe. Contudo, esta coruja parece um pouco arriscada, assim que pode que não me faça caso e te a entregue agora, antes do amanhecer. Me cai bem o pássaro.  
  
Sobre tudo te escrevo agora para comentar-te, por que se ainda não notou e seu amigo Weasley não tenha te estrangulado, que tem uma de minhas capas, com as cores de Sonserina. Não se preocupe em me devolvê-la de forma rápida, tenho varias, no final das contas em Sonserina conhecemos o termo "fundo de armário", né? A próxima vez, traga a sua e de quebra ao menos uma almofada, Potter, já que se não estivesse nas circunstâncias que ambos conhecemos, posso te assegurar que esta manhã me doeria o pescoço como o diabo, cansado de suportar o peso de sua cabeça no ombro durante a noite. Espero que também doa a você, ou terei que me sentir totalmente utilizado. Bonita ameaça, estou feito.  
  
De qualquer forma, como disse ontem, não tinha nada melhor que fazer durante essas horas, assim que não importa muito (desde que hoje te doa o pescoço, está ótimo). Mas (e isto vai agora ser serio), a próxima vez que tenha uma série desses sonhos, peça a Pomfrey uma poção anti-sonhos, de acordo? Com um insone por obrigação creio que este colégio tem que ter.  
  
Em fim, só me resta levar a carta ao Corujal e logo dormir tudo o que quero, Merlin abençoa os fins de semana, para não ter o aspecto horrível da última vez!  
  
Espero que consiga seu Sono de Beleza,  
  
DM  
  
PS = Se mostrar isto para o Weasley perde a almofada... e pode ser que a cabeça, de acordo?  
  
Esta vez, o sorriso nos lábios ao acabar a carta se transformou em uma gargalhada. Sono de Beleza... só Draco Malfoy podia ser tão presunçoso, inclusive brincando. Mas presunçoso ou não, seu comportamento da noite passada demonstrava que tinha uma parte dele que valia a pena conhecer, e até apreciar. Mesmo que se trata de dissimulá-lo com sarcasmo e ironia, se notava sua preocupação por Harry, e isso era... terno, mesmo que essa palavra não existisse no dicionário dos Malfoy, junto com bondade, justiça ou igualdade, entre muitas outras. 

Continua


	8. Conversa Válida na Torre de Astronomia

**N/T: **Um ENORME OBRIGADO a Anna-Malfoy por ter betado a fic!!!!!!! girl, I love u!!!

**Capítulo 8 – Chit chat in Astronomy tower**  
  
Com o passar dos dias, uma nova rotina começou a desenvolver-se: levantar- se, brigar com Malfoy, aulas, brigar com Malfoy, estudar, jantar, e, algumas noites, aquelas onde um certo Sonserino não ia jantar, pegar sua Capa, uma manta (não a necessitava, mas era uma pequena brincadeira entre ambos), e ir até a Torre de Astronomia.  
  
Ao princípio se sentavam do lado de fora, ao ar livre, e conversavam trivialidades durante um tempo, evitando mencionar os temas que ambos sabiam que iriam enfrentavam irremediavelmente: a família de Draco, os bruxos nascidos trouxas, as experiências de Harry frente ao senhor das trevas... Em vez de concentrar-se em suas diferenças, como em todos aqueles anos, fizeram um esforço para encontrar as semelhanças. E funcionava, por enquanto, já que seguiam intactos para contá-lo. Ás vezes, algum dos dois levava um baralho de Snap Explosivo, ou um xadrez mágico (Draco era, se não tão bom, melhor ainda que Ron, o que significava que ganhava sem piedade nove de cada dez vezes. _"O que esperava de um Sonserino? Artimanhas e tácticas retorcidas, certamente. Esse Weasley não tem como fazer frente a mim."_, havia comentado orgulhoso quando se queixou de suas derrotas ao xadrez e os adversários que se buscava), e jogavam durante horas, antes de que Harry se retirasse outra vez para seu dormitório para aproveitar as poucas horas de sono que ainda restavam.  
  
Pouco a pouco, as noites ficaram mais frias e Draco encontrou uma sala abandonada na mesma torre, onde poderiam permanecer todo o tempo que quisessem sem serem descobertos por Filch, graças ao feitiço de ocultamento que havia realizado. Harry se absteve de perguntar a legalidade desse feitiço.  
  
Outras vezes, quando Harry voltara a ter pesadelos, acabara dormindo ali, ao lado da figura do outro, ajudado pela respiração distante, seguro pela promessa de que Draco o despertaria se começasse a sonhar, e os maus sonhos tendiam a manterem-se longe de Harry nestas noites. Despertava depois, quando pouco antes do amanhecer, Draco o deixara, como na primeira noite, na entrada da Torre da Grifinória.  
  
Malfoy nunca se queixava daquilo, tampouco tinha agradecido que passasse horas acompanhando-o cada vez que mudava, mas tampouco lhe pedia que não o fizesse, assim se supunha que as vigias a seu lado eram uma maneira Malfoyesca de retribuição. Uma espécie de amizade não reconhecida, nunca expressada como tal, mas forte no final das contas, forjada a partir de um segredo, de noites de insônia, de pequenas confissões mútuas. Totalmente diferente da que tinha com Ron ou Hermione, porque estava claro que Malfoy jamais poderia ser esse tipo de bom amigo, generoso, valente e direto. Seguia sendo irônico, irritante e chato, mas estava aprendendo a ler debaixo daquela fachada e começava a descobrir que havia muito mais em Draco Malfoy do que alguém suspeitava, alegrando-se de ter se dado uma segunda oportunidade de conhecê-lo.  
  
A confiança ia crescendo lentamente entre ambos, finos fios de respeito e segredos comuns que iam tecendo-se com delicadeza e um grande esforço por parte dos dois. Harry contou anedotas dos Dursley, seu ódio de tudo o que se separasse do normal, seus miseráveis verões cada ano; e Draco lhe confiou detalhes da vida em Malfoy Manor, de um pai que inclinava-se aos pés de um ditador fanático, da imagem fraca e mimada que procurava manter para convencer a Lucius de que não era um recurso valioso para o Senhor das Trevas.  
  
Em certo sentido, ambos sofriam a mesma sina, obrigações e requerimentos impostos desde sua infância: um, paladin da Luz por algo que jamais havia pedido; o outro, estandarte das Trevas por seu nascimento.  
  
- E que surpresa seria para Papai se me visse agora – tinha comentado amargamente uma noite em que ambos foram sinceros mais do que o normal, alcançando uma nova cota de intimidade – Eu, o mimado herdeiro Malfoy, incapaz de dominar as Artes das Trevas além de determinado nível, estupidamente despreocupado de sua cruzada pessoal e sem nenhum valor para o Senhor das Trevas... ou isso o tenho feito acreditar. – Harry piscou ante a expressão de Malfoy, ainda assimilando o perigoso jogo que Draco havia jogado com seu pai nestes vários anos para evitar a submissão forçada a Voldemort. – E acabo sendo uma Criatura das Trevas, capaz de ser convocada e controlada por Voldemort como se fosse um maldito fantoche. – fechou os punhos, nódulos pálidos de tensão, com olhos brilhando de indignação ante a possibilidade. – ...por culpa de uma maldita maldição familiar. Ou melhor, uma lenda. O que sempre quis evitar, o que sempre buscou de mim, e pode ganhá-lo se apenas descobrir a minha nova condição... Não é justo.  
  
- Não, Draco, não é justo. – tinha replicado Harry, pondo uma mão delicadamente sobre o ombro do outro, buscando sufocar um pouco o fogo de ressentimento que ardia no fundo dos olhos de Malfoy. – Mas mesmo que ocorresse o pior, Voldemort nunca será capaz de conseguir sua lealdade absoluta, por muito que o deseje. E há que ter muita coragem para ter desenvolvido suas próprias idéias, sem deixar-se intimidar pelas opiniões de seu pai, ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy, e isso te faz merecedor de meu respeito, Draco. Não tem que pensar que é um ser das trevas, porque ao decidir não seguir a Voldemort indica que é algo mais.  
  
- É aí que está errado, Potter. – contestou com um sorriso amargo, tirando a mão de seu ombro com um gesto irritado. – Não há diferença entre Bruxo das Trevas e seguidor do Lorde das Trevas, porque nesta escola jamais se incomodaram em explicar o conceito de Artes das Trevas. Não pense que por não segui-lo me converto em um 'bom' bruxo como o Diretor. Nem que opino bem de todos os trouxas e os nascidos trouxas. Sou um bruxo das trevas, por nascimento e por vocação, a magia negra corre pelas veias dos Malfoy como a aparência ou a riqueza, e não está na mão de ninguém arrancar-nos dela. Nem o faríamos se pudéssemos, tampouco. – sussurrou, e se inclinou até Harry com essa luz estranha nos olhos, que sempre ardia no fundo das íris. Este entendeu algo de forma instintiva, sobre o porque os Malfoy eram uma família tão temida e poderosa no mundo mágico, e porque se dizia que eram essencialmente das trevas. Esse fogo não parecia nem amável nem dócil, e viu como Draco mudava seu aspecto a atemorizante rapidamente, projetando a aura de poder dos Malfoy, uma sensação de magia negra quase palpável. – Isso não mostra, por mais que inventem os pobres Grifinorianos, e que os sussurrem em seus berços, que eu saia lançando _Avada Kedavra_ por aí ou tratando de dominar o mundo, mas nunca negarei quem sou ou o que sou, não se engane. Sou um Malfoy, para bem ou para mal, de coração e alma, e ninguém poderá mudar isso. Minha magia, em sua forma mais natural, é das trevas, e sou um bruxo negro. Que não quero seguir o jogo de Voldemort é secundário, mas não pense coisas erradas. Não baseie sua amizade comigo na pretensão de que vou mudar, ou sofrer uma revelação positiva. Isso não vai acontecer, entende?  
  
- Mas a Magia Negra é maligna por definição, ou ao menos seus usos o são, não é isso? – perguntou Harry. Uma imagem de Draco Malfoy desabando em silêncio em sua mente, desesperado para conservá-la. – Como pode ser um bruxo das Trevas e não ser maligno? Como pode defendê-la?  
  
- Não, Potter. As artes das trevas são duras, e cruéis, e poderosas, e selvagens, muitas das vezes perigosas, mas a intenção maligna vem dada pelo bruxo, não pela Magia. Com os feitiços que ensinam aqui poderia fazer sofrer os trouxas de igual maneira que o Lorde das trevas, certo? – olhou com extrema seriedade, compreendendo as dúvidas de Harry e explicando com paciência seu argumento, a agressividade do primeiro momento esquecida. Contudo, Harry não duvidou que esse era O momento. O momento onde ou seus caminhos se separavam ou ficavam unidos pela amizade, e estava em suas mãos a decisão. Draco só estava pondo os fatos sobre a mesa, o sua versão deles, em todo caso. – Mas não o faz. Essa é a linha que separa a bondade da maldade, e não o tipo de magia que se conhece e pratica. A arte das trevas pode causar mais danos, certo, mas suponho que não sabe que muitos dos feitiços e poções que se usam hoje em dia são versões destiladas de feitiços negros, não? É bem mais uma questão de intensidade, de poder, que as diferencia. Tem mais a ver com a mágica com que se nasce, e não com o domínio da magia que se possui, como sua amiga Granger, e isso é o elemento tradicional dos puro sangue. Finch Fletley não poderia ser jamais um bom Bruxo das Trevas, por mais más intenções que tivesse, e eu não poderia deixar de sê-lo por mais que tentasse. Está em minha natureza, em minha magia. Consegue entender?  
  
- É complicado, Draco. – reconheceu, sem entendê-lo de todo. Não concordava com a visão simplista que tinham lhe dado na escola, e entretanto a versão de Draco tinha sentido. – Nunca tinha dedicado muito tempo a pensar sobre isso e a compreendê-lo, nem os haviam explicado em aula dessa maneira. Pensava que era uma questão de moral, e não de natureza. Não sei se poderei entendê-lo... não com toda as más experiências que tive com as Artes das Trevas... mas te prometo que farei um esforço – esboçou um sorriso pensativo. – Já sei que nem tudo é branco ou preto, como nos explicaram as vezes, mas decididamente isto entra mais dentro do cinza do que parecia, não? – pensou que entrava dentro do cinza... um cinza como os olhos de Draco, e se ruborizou levemente.  
  
- Pode – Draco concedeu a Harry outro sorriso, que se desvaneceu até voltar à expressão séria que tinha até então. – Mas Harry... como pode dizer que me respeita quando fiz de sua vida um inferno nestes últimos anos? Quando insultei tudo aquilo que defende e valoriza, a seus amigos, a sua família? – Disse com um pequeno tremor na voz, e Harry pode ver seus olhos metálicos confusos, atravessados por pequenos raios de remorso e esperança. – Quando sigo pensando muitas coisas que são opostas a suas?  
  
- Malfoy, não se dá conta que perguntando-se isso já ganha esse respeito? – contestou de forma honesta, com um toque de suavidade, uma ferida que não sabia que possuía fechando-se lentamente com as desculpas e preocupação que lia em seus olhos. Olhou Malfoy, tão absorto na situação que o glamour que o rodeava começava a perder coesão durante pequenos instantes. – A maior parte disso eram criancices, e ambos fomos excessivamente teimosos para aceitar que as imagens que tínhamos um do outro eram falsas até pouco tempo. Como disse antes, começo a ver que nem tudo tem que ser branco ou preto, Grifinoriano ou Sonserino. Temos que encontrar nossos tons de cinza. A culpa foi dos dois, te asseguro, e eu também te fiz coisas das quais me arrependo... – seguindo um instinto, esticou uma mão até Draco, imitando o gesto que, sete anos atrás, que ocorreu nas escadas da escola. O simbolismo não passou desapercebido para o loiro, que esboçou um sorriso sincero que iluminou a noite e estreitou aquela mão com suavidade, sobressaltando-se quando Harry se inclinou e lhe deu um pequeno abraço, mas permitindo-o. – E agora, deixemos o assunto de uma vez por todas, de acordo?  
  
Se alguma vez tinha havido um momento que definisse onde começava uma verdadeira amizade, tinha sido aquele aperto de mãos naquela noite. Não tinham falado muito mais durante o resto da noite, envoltos em um agradável silêncio. A partir de então, parecia que queriam recuperar o tempo perdido em lutar durante o dia em suas noites em claro. Brincadeiras variadas (cortesia dos gêmeos Weasley pelo lado de Harry e da própria malícia de Draco pelo outro), embates e piadas estavam na ordem do dia, ou da noite, e Harry começou a arrepender-se de ter perdido todos aqueles anos brigando. Como Draco podia estar subindo rapidamente até a posição de 'amigo inseparável', não o sabia, mas desfrutava cada minuto daquelas noites. Por sorte, Ron e Hermione estavam em uma fase de "contigo mas sem ti", e não era difícil nem arriscado ele escapulir muitas das vezes.  
  
A palavra "amizade" e derivados já não eram tabu nas conversas, e Harry teve que reconhecer que os Sonserinos não eram tão maus como pareciam quando Draco contou como depois de uma surra por parte de seu pai, haviam feito turno tomando poção Polissuco para substituir a Blaise Zabini nas aulas enquanto este se recuperava no dormitório, com o consentimento de Snape. Draco teve que acabar aceitando que Hermione era algo mais que uma sabe-tudo, mesmo que, depois apressou-se em dizer que ela tinha um cabelo horrendo. Cada um estava aprendendo a valorizar a presença do outro, e mesmo que às vezes se enredassem em debates acalorados, acabavam encontrando um meio termo, ou como Harry tinha dito, seu tom de cinza.  
  
Draco lhe ajudava com os deveres de Poções, e com os de DCAT (abortando o conhecimento das Artes das Trevas mais que o de sua Defesa, claro), e Harry... bom, dava outra opinião sobre os deveres. Parecia que os resultados escolares eram outra parte do engano. Se algum dia, Draco e Hermione se enfrentassem em conhecimentos, Harry temia que fosse muito difícil de escolher um dos dois para apostar. Mesmo que, como Draco tinha explicado, tutores pessoais desde sua mais terna infância era algo que um Malfoy estava obrigado a ter, e Hermione tinha começado do zero ao entrar em Hogwarts.  
  
Harry contava coisas sobre o mundo trouxa, que Draco escutava fascinado, não havendo jamais tido relação com os trouxas nem pisado no seu mundo mais além do trajeto à estação King's Cross todos os anos. As descrições sobre cinema, aviões, a escola normal, os aparelhos elétricos (o que havia surpreendido enormemente ao senhor Weasley se tivesse se interado)... lhe fascinavam e lhe provocavam riso ao ver a complexidade frente a simplicidade de um bom feitiço.  
  
A maioria do tempo, esquecia que estava com uma Criatura das trevas, e inclusive com um Malfoy, só com Draco.  
  
**Continua**

E um grande obrigada para os que deixaram reviews no cap. 6 e no 7!!!!!!!!


	9. Autorepugnância não diminuirá sua culpa

**Capítulo 9 – Self-loathing won't lighten your charge.**

_If I call, will you come with lavender garlands of grace? If I fall, will you run and wash the shame from my face? If I fade, will you stay and cut my shadow from the night? If I blaze, just burn away, will you make a cradle for the light?  
  
SCURRY, Space Team Electra_

Segurou um bocejo enquanto escutava uma das últimas discussões entre Ron e Hermione na Sala Comunal. Algo sobre gnomos de jardim, parecia.  
  
Ao principio tinha tratado de interceder entre ambos, mas rapidamente tinha ficado claro que os motivos para seus recentes enfrentamentos iam mais além de sua obrigação. Se é que se podiam considerar motivos. Se essa era a maneira com que confrontavam a crescente atração que sentiam, e queriam negá-la discutindo, era sua decisão.  
  
Agora nem se incomodava em verificar a razão do argumento, a não ser que fosse gritada a pouca distancia de seu ouvido, nem hoje havia tido forças para isso: era a terceira noite seguida que Draco mudava, e não havia café suficiente no mundo para tirar o cansaço que sentia em seus ossos.  
  
Certamente, o aspecto do outro era muito pior, já que enquanto Harry dormia algumas horas por noite, Draco não dormia nenhuma. Dumbledore havia tido que dar uma dispensa especial para as aulas daquela manhã, o que tinha alimentado os rumores de que Draco Malfoy sofria de insônia, ou de que tinha se unido com Voldemort, ou de que tinha nova conquista, ou algo igualmente desencaminhado, por toda a escola.  
  
Subiu a seu quarto sem despertar a atenção de sus amigos, demasiado ocupados negando seus sentimentos a tempo completo. Duvidava que se Voldemort tivesse se matriculado na escola as últimas semanas teriam reparado nele. De qualquer forma, melhor para todos: ninguém reparava em suas pequenas ausências noturnas. Recolheu a Capa e um pouco de pergaminho para começar o último trabalho de Poções, e escapou da Sala Comunal com um vago "Vou a biblioteca, até mais" que caiu em ouvidos surdos, como esperava.  
  
Curiosamente, quando chegou a sua sala habitual, Draco ainda não estava ali. Escolheu o melhor lugar no sofá que ambos haviam conjurado _que se aborreça por chegar tarde_ e se dispôs a esperar. Passaram os minutos e a inquietude começava a entrar em seus pensamentos: será que tinha acontecido algo com ele? Ou talvez não tinha baixado para jantar só porque tinha sono? Deveria voltar a sua Torre e dormir toda à noite de uma vez?  
  
Aproximou-se da janela, observando os terrenos desertos da escola. Ainda não havia nevado, mas se podia sentir no ar que esse momento não estava longe, havendo começado novembro. De qualquer maneira, as árvores sem folhas eram uma macabra lembrança do inverno que estava por vir. Variavam com a vegetação incessante da Floresta Proibida. Um brilho prateado chamou sua atenção. Draco. Parecia que estava sentado no galho de uma das árvores da divisa, imóvel.  
  
Passaram uns minutos e não se mexeu em nenhum momento. Mau sinal. Inclusive desde aquela distancia podia ver que não tinha se ocultado com glamour: sua pele resplandecia com algum tipo de fogo interno, e seu cabelo era prata líquida sobre a luz da lua. Era bonito... mas ao mesmo tempo a distante figura provocava arrepios na espinha, a sensação daquela noite na sala de poções porém muito mais engrandecida.  
  
Sua mente ponderou por um instante se alguma vez o tinham visto, ele ou Dumbledore, com o glamour totalmente baixo, sem esconder nada de sua condição de vampiro, inclusive na primeira noite. E se era assim, por que agora? Por que estava exposto dessa maneira, longe do colégio, longe de todo o mundo mas perfeitamente visível? O que havia acontecido para jogar a cautela no lixo?  
  
A preocupação agarrou com punho de ferro seu coração. Não valia a pena estar aqui o considerando, assim que pegou sua capa apressadamente e foi pra fora, encontrar-se com Malfoy. Quando saiu pela porta do colégio, a cabeça do outro se moveu imperceptivelmente, e Harry quase pode ver o glamour em ação quando passou de terrivelmente belo e inumano a bonito e levemente sobrenatural. O tinha visto. Não é que agora não fosse atrativo, prenderia o fôlego de qualquer um até mesmo em pleno dia, não era por nada que era o Sonho Úmido de meio colégio fazia anos, mas ao menos agora não o era de uma maneira que parecia implicar adoração e sacrifícios massivos de sangue.  
  
Uma vez que se aproximou o suficiente para distinguir seu rosto, viu que tinha uma expressão atônita, com olhos inexpressivos, brilhando ausentemente. Nunca, desde a declaração de inimizade no primeiro ano e a de amizade no último, as feições do Sonserino haviam refletido um vazio como aquele: sem sarcasmo, ou malicia, ou ira, ou tristeza... Não era o vazio mantido cuidadosamente para ocultar os verdadeiros gestos, mas sim o vazio de quando não há pensamentos, uma casca vazia sobre a pele e carne. E seus olhos, tão expressivos habitualmente, mesmo que fosse para emoções negativas, inertes como um metal qualquer. No hacía falta haberse enfrentado varias vezes a Voldemort e suas conseqüências para ver que tenía un shock emocional bastante forte.  
  
O galho no qual que estava sentado estava un pouco alto, mas Harry conseguiu escalar até ele com um moderado número de grunhidos e suor. Acomodou-se, bem agarrado se, por acaso, ao lado do outro, quem não havia mostrado mais sinais que o leve glamour de que soubesse que o Grifinoriano estava ali, e a surpresa quase jogou Harry do galho quando depois de um momento separou os lábios.  
  
- Potter... acho que seria melhor que você fosse embora – disse com uma voz vazia e estranha – Não te convém ver-me estas noites, e muito menos hoje.  
  
- Draco, o que aconteceu? – a situação era um pouco estranha para chamar pelo sobrenome, e vendo que não obtinha resposta obrigou-se a mudar de tática – Sabe, depois do que me custou subir a este maldito galho – uma olhada surpresa do outro ao ouvir o juramento e o tom desagradável na voz de Harry – seria melhor que me conte o que está acontecendo, porque não penso em descer até que me explique porquê me matei subindo, entendido? – se insinuou um semi-sorriso no rosto impossivelmente belo do outro, mas desapareceu com rapidez, afogado em uma onda de amargura – Draco... não vou te morder, certo? – era uma pequena brincadeira particular entre ambos, que arrancou de novo um sorriso dos lábios de Malfoy, mas não tinha nem rastro de humor nela.  
  
- Não, Potter, mas eu sim poderia... – tom sério e amargo, com uma mão tremendo no costado, nódulos brancos da pressão exercida pelo punho sobre o galho – e pode ser que o desfrute enquanto... enquanto... – se cala, com os olhos prateados cheios de horror e um sentimento estranho enquanto imagina a cena – ...enquanto tirou seu sangue. Sabe o que tive que fazer hoje? Nem imagina? – continuou em um sussurro rouco, e Harry começou a imaginar o que havia tido que fazer com um estremecimento – Não imagina o horror que senti ao beber, notando a viscosidade ao pegar a taça, e preparando-me para o horror de notá-la na boca...mas não chegou, Potter – apesar da empatia que sentia por Draco naquele momento, não pode evitar sentir-se aliviado ao ouvir a palavra taça: não tinha atacado a ninguém, como havia temido num primeiro momento – Nenhum horror, Potter. Em vez de repulsão, desfrutei saboreando-a, como se fosse um vinho e não... – continuou em um sussurro quebrado, abalando-se mesmo que Harry não soube precisar do que era o estremecimento, e pensou que Draco provavelmente tampouco - Nem sequer pude conter-me para não lamber os restos da taça como um animal, diante de Dumbledore. A que nível de baixaria cheguei? – Harry o olhou com a boca aberta, tratando de compreender a situação mas resultou impossível colocar- se no lugar de algo tão pouco humano. Não era de se estranhar que Draco estivesse enjoado consigo mesmo - E logo essa sensação... de poder, de invulnerabilidade... mas também de fome, meus instintos me dizendo que atacasse a Dumbledore, que rasgasse sua garganta e bebesse da própria fonte, sangue quente entre carne quente... Sabe o difícil que é resistir à fome agora que sei qual é o sabor? Agora que recordo seu sabor? – agora o sussurro estava cheio de vergonha, uma fúria consigo mesmo que assustou Harry, preocupado pela estabilidade mental de Draco, mas ao mesmo tempo colocou seus pelos de pé, seus instintos primários gritando: Perigo! – Assim que fugi do escritório, e vim à floresta, onde me deixei levar. Estive caçando...não lembro bem o que, mas lembro de pelagem, e caninos, e olhos vermelhos... fugiu sem que pudesse caçar... e estava furioso, furioso, desejando encontrar a qualquer um, amigo ou inimigo, para beber... faz pouco tempo me encontrei aqui, só, calmo de novo, e me sentei, tinha medo de que pudesse voltar essa sensação e machucasse alguém... Sabe o tentador que me resulta todavia as batidas de seu coração? Não posso, Potter, não posso me controlar... e não sou seguro para você – Draco inclinou a cabeça, totalmente derrotado, e vampiro ou não, Harry sentiu o impulso de consolá-lo como a uma criança, abraçando-o.  
  
Merlin. Pela descrição, havia caçado a um homem lobo. E o homem lobo tinha fugido sem brigar. Tão aterrorizador era solto a seus impulsos? Mas seguia conservando a mente de Draco Malfoy, e esta estava em choque, superada por uns instintos que não eram naturais. Fazendo um esforço de vontade contra suas entranhas, que gritavam que se afastasse dali até não mais poder, passou tentativamente um braço arredor dos braços do outro, e deixou que a cabeça loira descansasse enterrada em seu ombro, ignorando os pensamentos acerca daqueles caninos tão perto de seu pescoço, sussurrando palavras de conforto e embalando-o levemente, ao contrário daquela noite na Torre de Astronomia.  
  
E quando as costas do outro começou a convulsionar-se suavemente, e soluços afogados se chocaram contra seu peito, mãos pálidas agarradas a sua túnica com desesperação, simplesmente se manteve ali, consolando o melhor que podia ao outro enquanto procurava que não caíssem da árvore. Finalmente, Draco se acalmou um pouco, mas se manteve oculto em seu ombro durante um pouco mais, em silencio.  
  
- Potter... – um murmuro quase infantil contra sua capa – se importa que voltemos à Torre? Não quero que ninguém nos veja aqui sentados na árvore, e muito menos agora... Obrigado por me ajudar a acalmar-me, e mais ainda depois do que te contei...  
  
Harry deu um pequeno abraço final e se separou do outro, olhando o rosto que agora tão bem conhecia, a palidez deformada por manchas vermelhas riscando suas bochechas, e os olhos avermelhados que davam um aspecto vulnerável que provocava um sentimento protetor em seu coração. Seguiu a direção de seus olhos e viu sua capa, manchada também de um vermelho vivo.  
  
- Sinto muito de verdade – disse Draco esforçando para sorrir, com voz tímida – O limparei em um minuto _Extrincate Preservarem_!  
  
Observou incrédulo como, com só o comando de sua voz, minúsculas gotinhas vermelhas saíam de sua capa e se uniam entre elas e com as que se haviam separado do rosto do outro, para formar uma pequena gota que tremeu um pouco antes de desaparecer com um suave _pop!_ quando ambos estiveram limpos. Um encantamento múltiplo de levitação e translação complexo, feito sem necessidade de varinha. Incrível.  
  
Malfoy observou seu olhar confuso e agitou a mão com delicadeza para atrair de novo a atenção de Harry, e tratou de por uma expressão falsamente alegre para romper o estranho momento que se tinha criado, comentando:  
  
- Bom! Será melhor que vamos indo, não quero que Snape nos encontre quando comece seu turno, ou pressentirá algo estranho. Temo que até seja capaz de detectar este feitiço, como um maldito imã. Precisa de ajuda para descer?  
  
E agarrou subitamente a Harry pelos braços e saltou do galho, arrastando o outro consigo.  
  
Harry tratou de afogar o grito de alarme que lutou para sair de sua garganta quando notou metros de ar debaixo de seus pés. Contudo, quando já cruzava na sua mente o tornozelo quebrado que ganharia ao chocar contra o chão, notou que algo o freava, posando a ambos no solo com suavidade. Olhou a Malfoy atônito, mas este se limitou a levantar uma sobrancelha timidamente e sinalar até a Torre, de novo em aparência normal, disfarçado atrás de seu glamour.  
  
Cobertos sob a Capa de Harry, mesmo que estava seguro que Draco não a necessitava para nada, chegaram ao aposento, abandonado desde o que agora pareciam dias em vez de minutos ou horas, não sabia ao certo. Nesse momento, a fachada de calma e leveza desapareceu do rosto do loiro, que contudo reteve seu aspecto humano enquanto se deixava cair, agitado, no sofá. Se sentou a seu lado, em silêncio, enquanto esperava que Draco se acalmasse o suficiente e contasse o que estava o comendo por dentro. Pouco depois, seu amigo jogou a cabeça para trás no espaldar e com os olhos fechados pareceu chegar a uma certa paz consigo mesmo, começando a falar com tom baixo e contido, traído pelo tremor amargo que subjuga ele.  
  
- Não sei se notou, mas ultimamente as mudanças ocorreram mais freqüentes desde que começou em Outubro. Cada vez menos dias entre mudança e mudança, ou, como agora, duas, três noites seguidas; e cada vez mais difícil... controlar-me – cuspiu a palavra com um timbre que colocou todos os seus pelos de pé – Dumbledore, contudo, sim o notou. Hoje de noite, quando não fui jantar, essa fênix que tem como mascote entrou e trouxe-me uma mensagem. Tinha que me reunir com ele em seu escritório depois da janta.  
  
Interrompeu-se rapidamente, respirando fundo.  
  
- Quando subi para vê-lo, me comentou que talvez o ciclo de troca se estava acelerando porque não satisfazia minhas necessidades como...como vampiro. Que talvez a solução era acalmar minha sede, apaziguá-la, ou senão o ciclo se aceleraria até que a mudança fosse todas as noites. O velho bastardo sabia que faria o que fosse para não ter que lutar com isto – disse com amargura na voz – e já tinha preparada a resposta no escritório: tinha conseguido sangue humano de um hospital de Trouxas. Dispus-me a fazer o sacrifício de bebê-lo... mas não foi o sacrifício que eu pensava. Vi-me deleitando-me nela, saboreando, engulhindo-a como um animal... ou algo pior –Calou-se durante um momento, sua voz culpada e envergonhada ressonando ainda na sala – Mas o melhor venho depois. Me senti... alienado com respeito ao resto do mundo, elevado além desse velho saco de carne...e meu instinto me pedia atacar, destruir e ferir... beber da própria fonte e não de uma bolsa fria. Tive medo de não poder me controlar o suficiente e fugi correndo do escritório. Ainda o tenho, sabe? Já passou tanto tempo e ainda sinto a ânsia no fundo de minha mente, Potter – afundou seu rosto de novo entre as mãos, e em seu tom voltou a introduzir-se sigilosamente um timbre histérico – O que vou fazer comigo? O que me fez esta maldição? Oh, Merlin, sou um monstro...  
  
- Não fale isso! Pode ser que seu estado atual te há dado certos novos desejos ou instintos, mas não são mais que isso, instintos. Pelo menos pode controlá-los, não como o professor Lupin durante a lua cheia. O importante é que decidiu não se render a eles, e isso é o que diz muito de você. Não tem porque se envergonhar, Draco. Nada disto é vontade sua.  
  
O olhar do outro passou incomoda sobre suas mãos. Talvez não tinha sido uma boa tática, mencionar o Professor Lupin, que tinha sido despedido pelos mesmos prejuízos que afetariam a Draco Malfoy se o fato acabava em público. Definitivamente um tema que não era adequado de se falar nesse momento. Se impôs uma troca de tema, e o que melhor que a intriga e a fofocas para animar a um Sonserino?  
  
- Mas mudando de tema, okay? Sei que o que te disse não é fácil assimilá- lo, mas deve pensar sobre isso. Agora, necessito que explique esse comentário acerca do Professor Snape. Sabe, o Chapéu Seletor não duvidou comigo por nada, e adoro uma fofoca em potencia. O que acontece com ele? – piscou um olho, pondo uma cara maliciosa que arrancou um vacilante sorriso de Malfoy.  
  
- O que!? – explodiu o outro quando chegou o enredo do que acabava de dizer Harry – Repete o que acaba de dizer do Chapéu Seletor, Potter.  
  
- A verdade, o Chapéu Seletor teve duvidas entre pôr-me na Grifinório ou na Sonserina, mas eu lhe pedi para ficar na Grifinória porque meus novos amigos estavam ali, e porque meu pai tinha ido para lá... e porque acabavam de me contar da reputação de sua Casa – o outro emitiu um bufido sarcástico – Assim que ande com cuidado, Malfoy, porque posse chegar a níveis Sonserinos de malicia e intriga se me provoca... – e fez uma expressão maliciosa como a que tantas vezes havia visto na cara de Malfoy, o que ao outro não passou desapercebido, vendo o riso que rapidamente tratou de afogar.  
  
- Por isso frustrava tanto meus planos...não é um íntegro Grifinoriano depois de tudo... – se levantou e voltou a se deixar cair, atônito, no sofá, a atmosfera triste de antes totalmente esquecida pelo momento – Quem ia imaginar... o Garoto de Ouro de Dumbledore... parte Serpente como nós!  
  
Harry se manteve sentado com um sorriso retorcido no rosto, complacido que o humor da noite houvesse mudado de novo. Contudo, quando viu que tinha assimilado a nova, mais ou menos, levantou uma sobrancelha a sua vez e com uma careta que teria sido o orgulho de qualquer dos Marotos originais, remarcou:  
  
- Já vê... não posso resistir a uma boa fofoca... e menos ainda sobre Snape, assim que desembucha, Malfoy.  
  
- Não deveria... mas tendo em conta que é quase um honorável membro da Antiga e Nobre Casa da Serpente, Potter – disse fazendo uma leve reverencia com gesto irônico – posso te revelar segredos da sociedade de Puros- sangues. Como sabe, os Snape são outra família de antiga linhagem mágica, e entre famílias de Puros-sangues tudo se sabe. As linhagens mais antigas e prestigiadas tem todas, ou quase todas, parte de sangue não humano, produto de cruzamentos com criaturas mágicas no passado. Os Malfoy, e isto é reconhecido publicamente, temos uma grande dose de Veela correndo por nossas veias. Outros, como os Zabini, corre o rumor de que tem algo, mas muito diluído, de sangue de gigante – Harry pensou na figura forte de Blaise Zabini com novo interesse – Os Crabble e os Goyle...bom, é quase evidente que têm um pouco de sangue de troll – disse afogando um sorriso satânico – E não adivinha de que criatura tem sangue os Snape?  
  
- Não será de... – começou a dizer, uma luz acendo-se lentamente na sua cabeça, e gesticulando vagamente até Malfoy.  
  
- Exato. Se sabe que pelas veias dos Snape corre sangue de vampiro... mas entre as famílias antigas corre o rumor que percorre tanto pelas suas veias, que com um cruzamento mais... já não correria de tudo. O Professor Snape é o mais parecido que se pode chegar a ser a um vampiro sem sê-lo... a exceção minha, evidentemente. Esse homem é um Bruxo das Trevas muito poderoso... odiado e temido por muitos, entre eles meu pai. E também é um maldito detector ambulante de Magia Negra, porque é parte de sua natureza. Entende agora as precauções que tomei para não me cruzar sequer com ele durante estas noites? – fez um gesto nervoso, sem duvida imaginando-o – Os feitiços de contenção ajudaram a que não se aproxime demasiado a sala, mas se me o encontrasse de frente saberia que passa algo estranho comigo...e não vale a pena descobrir se as suspeitas de meu Pai são certas ou não.  
  
Harry não respondeu. Tratou de conciliar a nova informação com o que conhecia de Severus Snape, professor de Poções. Quase podia fazer uma lista e ir comprovando-a, tão bem se ajustava a nova imagem a já conhecida. Temperamento volátil, correto. Pele pálida, correto. Olhos com capacidade de deixar gelado ou martirizar, correto. Impulsos...bom, muito bem negros, mesmo que tratasse de conte-los para com seus Sonserinos, correto. Envolvido com as Artes das Trevas, correto...  
  
Era uma nova luz sobre o homem. Não era um completo desgraçado, sádico e parcial, obcecado com as Artes das Trevas; destino de um homem marcado pelo seu sangue, como Harry ou como Draco, que não podia evitar sofrer sua herança ainda que lutasse do lado que acreditava...e que era desprezado todavia por quase todo o mundo. E não era de se estranha que estivesse amargado. Draco tinha que lutar contra seus impulsos varias noites ao mês. Snape levava fazendo-o desde de seu nascimento, e o melhor que conseguia era ser considerado um sádico amargado pelos que o rodeavam. Certamente era merecedor de respeito, como a que profetizava Dumbledore, e não só por suas habilidades mágicas, que se se aproximassem as que explicava o livro, deviam de ser temíveis.  
  
- Ficou reavaliando sua opinião dele, não é? – comentou Malfoy em voz baixa, observando-o com atenção – Para que veja que em Sonserina não somos todos malignos e corruptos, nem Snape o bastardo que imagina. É o verdadeiro Cabeça da Sonserina, e mesmo que não seja fácil de se lidar, sim, Potter, nos impõe disciplina mesmo que não pareça – o olhou desafiante – Ele nos deu os ingredientes para a poção para suplantar a Blaise, e não nos perguntou nada, assim que o sabia. O pai de Zabini tem se controlado bastante desde então – comentou com expressão séria – E tampouco é tão parcial como parece: o resto dos professores o são com nós, assim que é olho por olho, suponho. Mas bom – comentou mais alegremente, deixando que um sorriso malicioso se estendera a seus olhos – deixemos o tema do Professor Snape e vamos a outras fofocas excelentes: sabia que Millicent esta caidinha por Terry Boot...?

**Continua..**

**N/T: **Depois de séculos eu atualizo! Um grande obrigado a todos pelos reviews, prometo q o próximo serámais rápido

Bjos

****


	10. Mostreme o que você pode, baby

**Capítulo 10: Show me what you got, baby  
**  
Final de novembro. O castelo já começava a estar frio e deserto dos habituais casais, correntes geladas demais não eram nada românticas. Mas isso ao apanhador da Grifinória pouco importava ou quase nada enquanto escapava debaixo da sua Capa até a Torre de Astronomia, onde, oculta para todo o colégio exceto para duas pessoas, tinha um cômodo esquentado agradavelmente por um fogo aceso algumas horas antes. Agora se alegrava de ter tomado essa precaução em base a uma sensação que dizia que o apanhador da Sonserina hoje não iria jantar, enquanto tremia debaixo de varias camadas de roupa.  
  
Por fim chegou ao cômodo, onde se encontrou um espetáculo que já começava a ser comum: O herdeiro Malfoy sentado de uma forma esfarrapada no sofá, absorto em um livro e rodeado das tarefas dadas pelos professores.  
  
Ultimamente lhes haviam dado de trabalho em preparação para o ano seguinte, o mais difícil de todos pelos N.I.E.M's que teriam que passar ao final, e somente graças a as ajudas combinadas (mesmo que eles não soubessem) de Draco e de Hermione, conseguia manter-se mediamente ao dia. Hoje já havia passado grande parte da tarde metido até o pescoço em um trabalho de Transfiguração e não se sentia afim de seguir com ele, por isso trouxe o baralho de Snap.  
  
Meia hora mais tarde, seu rosto estava totalmente manchado pelas cinzas do jogo, e Draco o olhava vitorioso desde o outro lado do tabuleiro, rosto impecável e cabelo perfeitamente penteado como sempre, apesar de ter recebido também um bom bocado de explosões. Curioso (e também um pouco farto das brincadeiras do outro), decidiu pergunta por que não tinha nenhuma mancha no rosto.  
  
- É o glamour – respondeu com certa vergonha – Realmente sim me sujei, mas me custa menos esforço manter minha aparência normal que lembrar continuamente que devo refletir as manchas – em um piscar de olhos apareceram umas manchas em sua mandíbula e bochecha esquerda – Melhor agora?  
  
- Dá na mesma, era só curiosidade. Me desculpa se te fiz envergonhar-se, mas acho que não deveria ter tanto medo de seus poderes, Malfoy – disse com sinceridade, preparando Draco para uma pergunta que levava muito tempo querendo fazer – Draco, – fez uma pequena pausa, vacilante – sei que não gosta de lembrar o que é nestas noites, mas me perguntava se poderia me mostrar o que é capaz de fazer... se não for incomodar muito, claro. Pensa nisso como as vantagens de sua condição, de certa forma. É que desde que li na biblioteca aquele livro... fiquei com a duvida, sabe?  
  
O outro ficou quieto, com uma expressão apagada, os olhos subitamente sérios e frios, e Harry compreendeu que estava meditando, supondo que consegui mostrar e que efeito poderia produzir. A sensação de falta de confiança o machucou como um punhal no primeiro momento, mas a desfez com rapidez. Estava dentro da atitude Sonserina, isso era tudo. Se Draco não confiasse nele, jamais teria contado coisas pessoais sobre seu pai, ou sua família... assim que isto não era por essa razão.  
  
Outra idéia golpeou seu cérebro. Medo. Mas medo de que? De assustá-lo? Pode ser. Pelo o que ele sabia, Dumbledore e ele eram os únicos que o sabiam, e com quem Draco tinha uma relação de amizade era com ele. Vendo o temor que tinha a seus próprios poderes, não seria estranho que temesse assustá-lo e perdê-lo quando se mostrasse em toda sua magnitude. Até agora só havia visto pequenos detalhes, nada tremendamente horrível, mas aquele livro não tinha cara de estar mentindo...  
  
-Confia em mim, Draco... sei que não me fará nada, confio em você de verdade – murmurou suavemente, tirando Malfoy de seus próprios pensamentos – Mesmo que não passa nada se não está preparado...  
  
Ficaram calados, Draco observando-o em silêncio, absorto em seus pensamentos, e Harry desejando que aquilo não fosse um ponto de tensão em sua amizade, já levemente arrependido de ter tocado no tema.  
  
- De acordo... – comentou o Sonserino, com voz baixa e olhando para o chão como se temesse os olhos de Harry, envergonhado e temeroso – _Locuum expectarum_! – a porta da sala se iluminou com uma luz laranja por um instante, e Harry sentiu eriçar os pelos da sua nuca pelo poder do feitiço de contenção – _Iznaith coloir_! – outro feitiço, este não reconhecido mas que lhe provocou o familiar nó no estomago que lhe ocasionava a Magia Negra – Sinto, mas tinha que assegurar-me de que não se poderia detectar nem rastrear a magia que faço, por se acaso. Ainda não tenho claro se algumas das coisas que posso fazer são detectáveis como Magia Negra...e com ele pelo Professor...  
  
Ficou calado por um momento, observando com atenção a sala como procurando por falhas no feitiço de contenção. Finalmente, levantou os olhos com um suspiro e os cravou nos de Harry, que notou um estremecimento despertar-se na base de sua coluna quando se viu preso em uns olhos prateados, cheios de timidez e ao mesmo tempo da resolução arrogante dos Malfoy.  
  
-Vejamos Potter... o que você leu no _Bestiarium[1]_ da biblioteca? – ouvindo Harry emitir uma exclamação de surpresa ao dizer o título, Draco sorriu fracamente – Achava que não iria ver que livros de referencia tinha no castelo? Não que os tenha lido, já fiz essa investigação faz tempo na minha biblioteca, que, não faz diferença o que diz, é muito mais extensa a de casa... vertente de conhecimento – declarou com arrogância – E não achei que, por muito Grifinório que pudesse ser, vinhesse a enfrentar-se comigo sem una mínima idéia do que era capaz, por muito insensatos que sejam ao habitual.  
  
- Eeerrr – articulou depois uns minutos de surpresa – Mover-se rápido, por exemplo – em um piscar de olhos, Draco estava na esquina oposta da sala, sem sequer um fio fora de lugar, em outro, atrás dele, e finalmente sentado de novo no sofá, antes de que tivesse podido articular outra palavra – Uau... nossa, é impressionante, uf. – bocejou – Nem sequer consegui ver você durante o trajeto. Poderia manter-se em movimento para ver se distingo algo?  
  
Não podia distingui-lo no movimento propriamente dito, mas vislumbrá-lo um fragmento de movimento quando o outro se virava ou mudava de direção, um reflexo prateado momentâneo no tempo infinito que levava para realizar essa mudança. Era certamente inquietante, e um pouco enjoante porque seus olhos não deixavam de mover-se até os reflexos que se alternavam por toda a sala.  
  
- Certo, certo, estou ficando enjoado de tentar te seguir – imediatamente o teve em frente, com um sorrisinho satisfeito mesmo que com preocupação marcada nos olhos, com o cabelo agora sim revolto pelo ar. Harry não pode evitar rir e estender a mão para alisar os fios fora de lugar, que resultaram ser tão suaves como havia imaginado a vezes, pura seda prateada. Seu estomago se encolheu com uma sensação estranha, mas agradável, e seus dedos brigaram para permanecer mais tempo em contato com aquela maravilha – Era brincadeira, não vi o suficiente para conseguir um enjôo de verdade – comentou com leveza, vendo que o outro tinha relaxado mais ao notar seu gesto de confiança – Também li o da magia sem varinha, sobre tudo a Negra, ainda que já o acabamos de ver, suponho.  
  
- _Incendio_ – o fogo da lareira se acendeu sem que o outro fizera sem quer um gesto de mãos – _Apparate reclinum_ – uma cadeira apareceu atrás de Harry, quem se sentou experimentalmente nela e descobriu que era muito cômoda, mais que o sofá – _Conjurate lapin_ – tirou, com um gesto teatral e um olhar irônico, um pequeno coelho branco de baixo de sua capa – _Dissparate reclinum et lapin_! – Com um audível _Puf!_ desapareceram cadeira e coelho, deixando a um assombrado w dolorido Harry Potter no chão, enquanto o outro ria maliciosamente.  
  
- Ah! Isso foi um golpe baixo, Malfoy! – esfregando a zona mais afetada se deu conta do que acabava de dizer, e sorriu a seu desgosto, enquanto que o loiro, que havia estado tratando de conter o riso, estalava em gargalhadas – Bom, você me entende... e além disso é sua culpa, não ria tanto! – forçou a mudança de tática, antes de que Draco acabasse o contagiando com os risos – Também mencionava algo acerca de voar, ou levitar, mas que não estava confirmado... – Ainda rindo, o outro se elevou cerca de meio metro no ar, sem demonstrar esforço algum – Uau, suponho que isto o confirma... parece maravilhoso o poder de voar por si mesmo, sem escova.  
  
- Não ache isso, Potter, – com um gesto teatral, se inclinou e retornou ao sofá – no momento só consigo levitar a esta altura, assim que a beleza do vôo e tudo isso segue sendo um conceito um pouco afastado para mim também. E ta-dan! Isso é tudo o que posso te mostrar, se há alguma habilidade mais, não vi nos livros nem descobri ainda, mas te manterei informado... não quero que sofra um trauma da curiosidade, né?  
  
Harry sorriu por sua vez, preferindo não responder a provocação, e outra vez caiu o silencio entre ambos, mas desta vez flutuava como um manto agradável em vez de incômodo ou tenso, enquanto olhavam a dança das chamas na lareira. Afastou seus olhos do espetáculo vermelho e olhou o perfil do outro, tão familiar agora para ele, e de novo a sensação desconhecida esquentou de novo seu peito. Era possível de verdade ele sentir-se a vontade em meio de um silêncio? Nunca havia tido uma amizade assim, onde não importava ele não estar falando ou planejando todo o tempo, mas sim simplesmente estar. Era tranqüilidade? Não sabia, mas enquanto pudesse desfrutar dela, tampouco lhe importava.  
  
As chamas provocavam reflexos no cabelo de Draco e em seus olhos de mercúrio líquido, capazes de expressar tanto e tão pouco ao mesmo tempo. Perguntou-se se algo da sensação tinha algo a ver com o magnetismo do vampiro que se ocultava sob o glamour, e se se sentiria assim também se visse realmente ao Draco mudado. Era estranho olhar a alguém e não saber em realidade a que rosto estava olhando.  
  
- Draco... sei que isto é algo pessoal para você, mas por uma vez, por quê não me mostra o que há debaixo de todo esse glamour? – murmurou com timidez, temendo quebrar a paz da cena. O outro se virou e o olhou, com um leve alarme em seu olhar – Não é que prefira ter problemas de hipnotismo involuntário – _mesmo que já o tem normalmente_, continuou uma voz em sua cabeça – mas eu gostaria de saber como é agora na verdade. Por favor?  
  
Malfoy o olhou, temor, vulnerabilidade e sarcasmo não dito mesclados em suas feições, mas se calou a negativa que visivelmente batalhava para sair de seus lábios. Depois de um momento de silêncio, deixou cair de forma súbita todo o glamour que estava usando.  
  
O fôlego de Harry congelou-se na sua garganta. Nem na primeira noite Malfoy havia se deixado ver assim, seus primeiros instintos fazendo-o adotar uma aparência mais humana, como camuflagem. Um gemido áspero escapou de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que os pelos de sua nuca se eriçavam dolorosamente. Isto era o que tinha entrevisto desde a torre, mas a opinião de então não se aproximava nem um pouco.  
  
Uma cabeça, dois braços, duas pernas... mas aí acabavam as semelhanças com um ser humano. _Não humano_, repetia sua mente, _não é humano_. Ante ele tinha um deus das Trevas, um ídolo merecedor de adoração entre fascinada e temerosa, com uma aura de poder que parecia encher toda a sala com uma sensação agonizante, fazendo flutuar levemente suas roupas e cabelos.  
  
As luzes da sala pareceram perder intensidade, e o único que destacava, criando sua própria escuridão dentro da escuridão, era Draco, com a pele iluminada por um frio fogo interior, a cabeça rodeada de uma mata de fogo prateado que fazia seu rosto mais delgado. Os lábios normalmente pálidos tinham um tom vermelho intenso, e não conseguiam ocultar a ponta dos caninos afiados como facas. Mas o que o tinha deixado cravado no lugar eram os olhos. Se é que ainda se podiam descrever como olhos. Ardiam loucamente com um fogo interno, prata líquida que via tudo e mais além de você, com uma sensação de calor e frio intenso a seu invés. Pensou que se afogava lentamente naquelas águas argentinas, e não lhe importou no mínimo.  
  
E então algo impossível sucedeu. O lábios da criatura que tinha enfrente se curvaram, entreabrindo-se para configurar um sorriso que pouco tinha a ver com a impressão que causava seu aspecto geral, e que era de desejo? temor?; e imediatamente teve a sua frente Draco Malfoy, outra vez camuflado atrás da ilusão do glamour, observando-o atentamente com nervosismo.  
  
- Nossa... – disse, sem querer ferir os sentimentos do outro, procurando como expressar-se sem fazer que Draco pensasse que o tinha assustado, mesmo que fosse verdade em parte – Merlin, quase prefiro que esteja com o glamour posto, Draco. Faz um minuto não podia nem articular palavra do hipnotizado que estava. Seu aspecto da vontade de sair correndo e também de ajoelhar-se e submeter um culto – Um sorriso triste apareceu nos de novo pálidos lábios – Imagina então tratar de ter uma conversa com você nesse estado: Gaguejos por minha parte e olhares inquisidores por sua, sem duvida. Mas te agradeço que fizera o esforço de mostrar-se, Draco.  
  
- Tão horrível pareço? Tão inumano? – a compreensão atingiu a Harry. O outro não sabia o efeito que provocava, provavelmente não se via diferente demais – Parecia que te ia sair os olhos do susto... ao maldito Garoto-Que- Enfrenta-Voldemort-E-Vive! – Draco esboçou um sorriso amargo, e o Grifinório soube que não devia contar a verdade. Não se pretendia que seguissem sendo amigos e que Draco Malfoy não se afunda-se na depressão.  
  
- Seu aspecto não é horrível... – _nunca o _finalizou uma voz em sua cabeça, sendo rapidamente calada pelo resto de seus pensamentos -É..., não sei como descrevê-lo. É lindo, mas ao mesmo tempo temível, com uma aura negra o rodeando dessa maneira... – uma emoção indefinível passou pelo rosto de Draco, mas desapareceu imediatamente. O que tinha dito de errado? – É intimidante e sedutor ao mesmo tempo. Tudo o que pudesse descrever oscilaria assim, entre os dois extremos, pálido e negro, horrendo mas atrativo... Suponho que está acima das descrições, como qualquer criatura mágica – gesticulou frustrado, impotente para colocar em palavras sua visão, mas se calou ao ver o rosto triste do loiro – Está tudo bem?  
  
- E a você, o que te importa, Potter? – espetou, um resplendor da antiga fúria brilhando nos seus olhos de forma desagradável – Realmente está aqui por amizade, ou só para ter mais dados para contar a Dumbledore e a seus amiguinhos quando volta correndo a sua sala esta noite? Nem sequer eu seria tão louco para associar-me comigo, depois do que já viu. Não sou uma boa companhia, nem tenho paciência para pequenas conversas socais por compaixão. Assim que se vai ficar por pena ou por medo, se manda – virou-se até a janela, dolorido e assustado por ter mostrado tanto de si – Me ouviu?  
  
- Sim, Draco, te ouvi – respondeu com suavidade, adivinhando o tempestuoso estado de animo de Malfoy – Mas não estou aqui por nada disso. Realmente acredito nesta amizade, e te respeito, não tenho dó e nem te temo. Da mesma maneira, você poderias sentir o mesmo por minha cicatriz, não? – a postura do outro ficou rígida por um momento, e Harry soube que o argumento havia calado fundo – Acredito que ambos sabemos o que é verdade e o que não, e escuta, Draco: Não passa nada, não penso sair correndo por ver isso, porque te estimo e valorizo sua amizade, não suas habilidades nem sua situação. Entende você a mim?  
  
O outro se calou, seu silêncio expressando melhor que qualquer palavra a incerteza do que sentia, e sua aceitação. Fosse o que fosse que Draco temera, Harry estava certo de que não seria essa a última vez que fosse avir à tona.

**Continua**

[1]Eu fiquei na duvida de como colocar isso, de qq jeito deixei como está no original....

****

**N/T: **Bem, é isso aí. Eu só postei hj (08/07), pq amanhã eu vou viajar e no domingo eu vou estar na AnimeFriends, ou seja vou passar o fds fora de casa, e não teria tempo de postar até domingo.....espero q tenham gostado do cap. E só um aviso: A partir do próximo cap. começa o SLASH, por isso quem não gosta, pare de ler a partir de agora...

É só isso, bjos e obrigado pelos comentários.


	11. Um Conto de Fadas

**Capítulo 11 – Un compte de fées**

- Potter, pegou a capa e luvas como te disse na última vez? – inquiriu uma cabeça loira na hora em que Harry entreabriu a porta de sua sala na Torre – Porque mesmo que sei que seu sonho oculto é levar MINHA capa com as Cores da Sonserina, não permitirei que me a robe como na primeira vez – era uma brincadeira sem malicia, pois ambos sabiam que a Draco não se importava nada com uma capa a mais ou a menos, é mais, se havia negado a que Harry devolvera, argumentando que "_é uma obra de caridade estética, Potter_".  
  
- Sim, mas ainda não sei para o que as quer, Malfoy. Tremo só de pensar no que pode ser o que seu retorcido sentido da diversão pode no proporcionar esta noite... não prefere uma partida de Snap? Prometo que até te deixo ganhar e tudo – um sorriso malicioso, quase Malfoyesca, apareceu nos lábios do Grifinório. Foi uma grande surpresa descobrir que Malfoy quase sempre perdia de forma humilhante esse jogo, e já levavam quatro baralhos incendiados por "estar trucadas", segundo este – _Ai_! – Se encolheu sobre o leve croqui que lhe deu o loiro, notando o tato dos dedos do outro marcado como fogo líquido em sua pele. Maldição, Draco sabia como bater.  
  
- Tá, tá, deixando de lado o tema de baralhos manipulados ou não... sabe que uma aposta é uma aposta, Potter. Eu ganhei, assim que faremos o que eu quiser. O que é lógico e natural, claro – sorriu com um rastro da arrogância que antes tanto detestava em Malfoy, mas que agora entendia que tinha mais de um matiz – _On y va_!  
  
Haviam sido umas semanas difíceis para Draco Malfoy, batalhando com a auto- aceitação e a renuncia à suas mudanças, mas também haviam trazido surpresas para Harry Potter.  
  
Primeiro, que o loiro se havia convertido numa parte muito importante de sua vida, ocupando o lugar deixado por seus dois amigos da Grifinória, que também estavam liberando suas próprias batalhas sentimentais. Como podia ter chegado a esse grau de confiança e respeito com um Malfoy? Não sabia, mas estava grato por isso. Talvez tenha sido isso o que havia entrevisto aquela noite, tempos atrás, o que lhe impulsava a perseguir a conhecer o outro.  
  
Ás vezes, quando não podia dormir, pensava naquele dia no trem, e no que poderia passado se não tivesse rejeitado Draco Malfoy. Seguramente se tivesse afogado muitos desgostos e detenções, já que os Malfoy eram certamente perseguidores com aqueles que lhes feriam de alguma forma, como havia podido comprovar. E a rejeição pontuava muito alto em sua lista.  
  
E pode ser que um amigo fora da Grifinória pudesse lhe ter dado mais amplitude de visão sobre os acontecimentos. Certo, a lógica do Sonserino era levemente retorcida, e ácida como o demônio, mas refrescante. Harry podia falar de uma maneira com Draco como não poderia com seus mais diretos amigos, deixando ver seu lado de Sonserino, o que era um alivio depois de tanto tempo sendo o perfeito Grifinório.  
  
Finalmente, havia descoberto que seus sentimentos pelo loiro não eram exclusivamente de amizade. Provavelmente nunca o tinham sido. Havia sido de todo um choque reconhecer que sentia certa atração por Draco, a) um garoto e b) seu pior inimigo até esse ano. Achava que isso tinha algo que a ver com a aura de Malfoy, mas em noites insones pensava em como sempre Malfoy havia sido capaz de despertar fortes reações nele, e isso lhe deixava ainda mais confuso. Tinha dedicado muito tempo a discernir o que era exatamente o que sentia, mas era uma resposta que faltava pelo momento.  
  
E em que lugar lhe deixava isso? Harry Potter, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, era gay? Bissexual? Vítima de seus hormônios? Tampouco conhecia a resposta. E talvez de momento tampouco queria conhecê-la, concentrando-se em desfrutar de sua amizade com Draco. Fosse o que fosse, teria que ficar platônico por enquanto.  
  
E se às vezes ficava olhando seu perfil clássico mas delicado, ou como seus olhos refletiam faíscas douradas baixo a luz das chamas, ou como umedecia os lábios quando estava indeciso sobre o que dizer... bom, tratava de que o outro não o surpreendera, ao menos.  
  
E se também às vezes despertava no meio da noite, suado, com a lembrança de uns olhos cinzas atrás de suas pálpebras... bom, tampouco o irritava.  
  
Ainda não tinha dito nada disto a ninguém. Nem a Ron e nem a Hermione, nada acerca de suas duvidas sobre sua orientação nem, logicamente, nada sobre o Sonserino. A reação do ruivo o preocupava bastante, sendo temperamental como era. Não queria uma briga como a de seu quarto ano, e todos seus instintos diziam que era um fato comprovado: uma vez que se interasse, seus gritos iam chegar em Hogsmeade.  
  
E fora isso, todo o mundo seguia considerando que o Grifinório era exclusivamente heterossexual, depois da forte atração por Cho Chang no quarto e quinto ano, e depois de ter saído em um monte de encontros com Gina, empurrado por seu irmão mais velho. Mas isto era completamente diferente, outro nível de atração, tanto física como mentalmente, que nunca tinha sentido antes.  
  
E que não tinha direito de sentir, achava. Draco nunca seria mais que seu amigo. A opção lógica teria sido afastar-se de Draco, que era o objeto impossível de seus sonhos, o Conquistador de Hogwarts com sua conhecida má fama, mas não tinha conseguido. Não tinha nenhuma chance, e se isso podia acabar com sua amizade, preferia manter a fachada de amigo levantada.  
  
Se justificava com a desculpa de que Draco, que havia chegado a abrir-se como nunca antes a ninguém, se veria abandonado si o fazia, ferido de novo. Mas a verdade era que Harry não queria afastar-se dele. Apesar de que seu coração teria encontrado com o notório broche de prata no cesto de algodões no que havia vivido, não podia, nem queria, cessar sua amizade com o loiro.  
  
Assim que calava e dissimulava, fechando essas novas duvidas com sete chaves, porque sabia que Draco agora necessitava de alguém com quem falar, com quem rir... e ele também. Se não mais, pelo menos isso.  
  
Desceram as escadas, cobertos por sua Capa, Draco afogando risinhos e alfinetando-o sem piedade no costado, onde sabia que tinha cosquinhas, e o outro protestando entre risos, capturando suas mãos e apartando-as. Isso de estar magicamente mudado, e por tanto, morto, era uma desvantagem na hora de devolver as cosquinhas. De repente, se deu conta de que estavam na Entrada Principal, e parou em seco.  
  
- Malfoy... a onde vamos? Está nevando e faz um frio dos infernos! – tiritou só de pensar em por seus pés no meio de tanta neve – É este seu grande plano noturno? Que Potter pegue uma pneumonia? Orra, Draco, juro que é cruel...  
  
O loiro piscou um olho, e pôs a expressão maligna mais ridícula que conseguiu, e que, casualmente, era idêntica à de um famoso vilão de televisão, o que arrancou uma gargalhada do único dos dois que sabia o que era um aparelho de televisão.  
  
- Okay, vendo que descobriu e humilhou a meu malvado plano, suponho que terei que abandoná-lo e usar o plano B – com uma careta brincalhona, fez um rápido gesto com a mão até as roupas de Harry – _Isolate caldarium_ – imediatamente, o vento deixou de colar-se à sua volta e foi substituído por um leve calor – Pronto, dever durar algumas horas, se notar que se acaba antes o repetiremos. Agora, podemos seguir com o plano?  
  
- Mas nem sei qual é o plano!  
  
- Muito mal, mas isso, desorientado Grifinório, não te desculpa de sua obrigação, como as leis. Além do mais, um pequeno passeio não te caíra nada mal, ou quer ficar gordinho por não fazer exercício? Tiraria a emoção do próximo partido de Quadribol, né? – bateu suavemente no seu estômago, eriçando todos os pelos de Harry apesar de que debaixo de tanta roupa, a pressão foi quase imperceptível – Bem, _continuons_!  
  
- Mas...mas... – Draco o arrastou, agarrado à uma de suas mangas, através do gelado campo de Quadribol, até o limite da Floresta Proibida – Não penso em entrar aí e... e... e não estou gordo! – conseguiu articular finalmente, uma vez que pararam – Você tá louco? É a Floresta Proibida! Lembra do primeiro ano?  
  
- Claro que lembro, Potter, mas ultimamente fixou-se de que me dei conta de que não é tão assustador como recordava...ou que eu sou mais do que pensava – piscou com malicia, o que o desarmou – De qualquer forma, estive passeando pela últimas noites, e descobri algo que quero te mostrar. Não se preocupe, comigo estará seguro, – essa frase ressonou em seu interior, pouco em sua vida era seguro, e é verdade que sentia que essa era uma das coisas. Ao mesmo tempo, também acendeu um pequeno fogo em seu peito, de orgulho e de algo mais, mesmo que a frase não tenha sido dita no sentido que desejava – não há nada, ou quase nada, que vá se atrever a atacar-nos, e nesse caso, sou perito na arte de fugir sem perigo... no final das contas sou um Sonserino, não? Venha, confia em mim?  
  
O tempo pareceu parar ao ouvir essa frase. Tinha sido pronunciada em tom leve, mas as implicações eram mais sérias para ambos. Até sua amizade havia se baseado em passar tempo juntos, brincar, confiar lembranças ou opiniões... em fim, ir se conhecendo, mas sem necessidade de assumir nenhum risco fora o do estado de Draco. Mas agora o que o loiro lhe pedia era dar um passo mais, que pusesse sua segurança pessoal em suas mãos, entrando numa zona onde Deus sabia o que se podia encontrar, confiando no que o tiraria dali são e salvo. E enquanto o coração respondia "Sim" com calma, imperturbável, não podia evitar ouvir uma voz conhecida na cabeça, de sua parte mais racional, que tinha muito presente o ódio de uns meses atrás, sussurrando "Está certo disso?"  
  
Mas não por nada era um Grifinório, que atuam sempre antes com o coração que com a cabeça. Engoliu saliva e enfrentou os olhos de Draco, sempre cheios de emoções ardendo em uma fogueira no fundo das íris, correntes profundas num falso mar de calmaria. O outro o olhou a sua vez, sorridente ainda mas esquadrinhando-o com um reflexo de insegurança, o medo à rejeição claramente presente. Se perguntou vagamente a quantas pessoas lhes deixaria ver esse lado mais vulnerável, em vez da fachada Malfoy.  
  
- Mas é claro, Draco – disse em um tom baixo e suave, não característico nele, que arrancou um olhar surpreendido dos olhos prateados - Claro que confio em você. Se não, o que diabos faço em meio da neve a... – olhou seu relógio – às 11 da noite?  
  
Malfoy sorriu de forma cálida, completa, iluminando suas feições de forma especial, como poucas vezes havia podido ver. Harry reprimiu as ânsias de banhar-se naquele sorriso, possuir essa intimidade entre seus lábios, para que aquela luz iluminasse o vazio que sentia em seu peito... e não disse nada, somente esboçou outra a sua vez e se dispôs a seguir ao outro até as mesmas portas do inferno se era preciso.  
  
- De acordo – o tom de Draco era sério, sem rastro de leveza, mesmo que rápido mudou ao tom despreocupado mais comum nele – Escuta, terei que diminuir um pouco do glamour para que as coisas saibam ao que enfrentam, espero que não te importe. _Et maintenant...allons!_  
  
O agarrou pelo braço com suavidade, e se adentraram na Floresta. Exteriormente, Draco não parecia nem um pouco preocupado pelo o que os rodeava, mas o mero fato de que se mantivesse em silêncio e não com seu falatório habitual mostrava bastante. Caminharam durante um tempo, o suficiente para que já não soubesse nem por onde iam nem como regressar, mesmo que também tinha que contribuir o fato de que estava perdido na contemplação do outro. Não tinha volto a vê-lo assim desde o incidente da árvore. Resplandecia estranhamente entre a brancura do solo nevado, governando entre o frio branco e as sombras do bosque, que pareciam diminuir ao passo de seus olhos cheios de luz da lua. Não era estranho que nenhum animal se atrevera a atacá-lo, inclusive sem revelar seu verdadeiro aspecto, já que era uma mistura de beleza e selvagerismo. Contudo, para ele, predominava a beleza, estivesse no estado que estivesse, porque era seu Draco. Se sentia atraído por seu fogo interior como uma traça a chama, procurando esquentar o espaço vazio que pesava no coração.  
  
Caminhava com um passo líquido, gracioso, e Harry atrás se sentia como um menino de três anos aprendendo a caminhar, tropeçando com raízes que pareciam apartar-se sob os pés de Draco, estalando a neve sob seus passos, como queixando-se da intrusão àquelas horas, e tratando de seguir a marcha do outro, obviamente não afetado pelo cansaço.  
  
Finalmente, se deteram quando viram a luz filtrando-se entre uns troncos próximos, indicando a presencia de um clareira. Draco retomou o glamour, não que isso tirasse ao Grifinório de seu feitiço, e pondo um dedo sobre os lábios, indicou por sinais que se aproximasse com cuidado.  
  
Ao principio, nada era fora do comum. Uma clareira pequena, coberto de neve não pisada, banhado na luz da lua. Se virou com expressão em duvida, mas o outro lhe respondeu com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso que indicava que sabia mais do que dava a entender. Voltou a olhar com atenção.  
  
De repente, o viu. Uma faísca branca-azulada, e um pequeno redemoinho de neve que se elevava por um instante, com um tilintar quase inaudível. Pouco depois, outro, e outro, e outro, até que a clareira estava cheio de pequenos redemoinhos dançantes, faíscas e uns tilintares caóticos mas musicais. O observou fascinado, não atrevendo-se quase nem a respirar, assustado ante a idéia de espantar ao que quer que fosse que o provocara, quando ouviu um suave sussurro ao seu lado.  
  
Draco estava ajoelhado na neve, a poucos centímetros, e sobre sua mão sustentava um daqueles pequenos redemonhios, a neve refletindo-se em seus olhos de um cinza tempestade. Lhe falava com suavidade, em sussurros musicais que reconheceu como a outra língua materna de seu amigo: francês.  
  
-_ Ma petite fée, t'es belle pour moi en dansant comme ça, belle parmi toute cette beauté..._ – levantou os olhos que refletiam a luz azulada, e viu como o Grifinório estava ali, observando-o, e com um sorriso se dirigiu de novo até o redemonhio – _Ma belle, danseras-toi pour lui? Je t'en prie, ma p'tite fée, ma belle d'hiver, danse pour lui..._  
  
Gesticulando suavemente com a outra mão, indicou que se ajoelhasse, estendendo sua mão, e tirou uma de suas luvas. Segurou o fôlego ao notar o frio da noite, mas a manteve estendida, não sabendo o que esperar. Sua surpresa foi enorme quando o redemonhio se elevou da mão de Draco e suavemente, timidamente, posou na sua, enquanto que a mão do outro posava em seu ombro, dando confiança.  
  
Olhou absorto ao pequeno redemonhio, e foi então quando a viu. No meio da neve dançante, uma pequena criatura, similar a uma mariposa azulada, ainda que com uns bonitos rasgos, girava delicadamente, olhando-o com uns olhos tímidos mas decididamente inteligentes. Sorriu, emocionado, e ela devolveu o sorriso, inclinando-se em um pequeno passo de dança. A observou dança, imóvel para não espantá-la, enquanto ao seu lado, ouvia Draco sussurrar de novo em francês, sem duvida algo bajulador, posto que ela sorria a ambos e se enrubescia levemente, dedicando a eles estranhos passos de dança.  
  
E então ocorreu. Notava a respiração do outro passar junto a sua orelha, o tato de seus dedos marcando a fogo a pele de seu ombro, o leve peso da criatura em sua mão, os sussurros tão sensuais... Se sentiu leve, fora de si mesmo de certa forma, seu coração acelerando-se ao ritmo das voltas do redemonhio, liberado de todo pensamento supérfluo e concentrado somente nas sensações, na interminável especulação sobre o tato dos lábios de Draco, em sua textura...  
  
Se virou suavemente, enfrentando o rosto de Draco, antes de posar, com suavidade, com delicadeza infinita, seus lábios nos outros. Foi um beijo gentil, quase sutil, onde seus pés apenas se roçavam, e a respiração de ambos se mesclava num redemonhio privado, um quente e o outro frio, deixando uma sensação indescritível.  
  
Durou só um instante, antes de que Malfoy, paralisado pela surpresa, reagisse e se afastasse em um movimento que cortou o ar, sobressaltado. Isso tirou Harry de sua ilusão, e provocou a fuga da pequena bailarina.  
  
A realidade regressou em plena forma depois da breve férias que tinha tomado, impactando em seu cérebro com um reajuste doloroso. Acabava de beijar a Draco. Beijar. Ele. Assim, do nada. E tinha sido melhor do que havia imaginado. E Draco havia se afastado. O olhou, confuso e levemente arrependido por atuar assim, e viu que o outro portava uma expressão similar de confusão. Inclusive de arrependimento, mesmo que tinha sido totalmente unilateral. As palavras se enrolaram na sua língua, negando-se a abandoná-la, desconhecedoras de que seu cérebro ainda estava em choque.  
  
- Olha, Draco, eu... Sinto muito, não s – começou a dizer, envergonhando-se furiosamente, mas foi interrompido pelo outro, cujas feições refletiam um semi-alivio, a confusão de alguns segundos atrás dissolvendo-se em seu olhar como raios numa tempestade de verão.  
  
- Não passa nada, Harry, eu sim que o sinto. Não lembrava o efeito das Fadas de Inverno nos humanos, não devia expô-lo a seu Encanto de Amor... Está melhor agora? – o olhou com preocupação, procurando resíduos do encantamento – Sei que não era sua intenção, não precisa que se desculpe, a desculpa tem que ser minha, em todo caso. Sinto que tenha acontecido esta situação incômoda, de verdade.  
  
Se calou, deixando que Draco acreditasse no que quisesse. Já tinha visto a nula reação que havia despertado seu beijo no loiro, nada mais que algo embaraçoso, enquanto que para ele tinha sido algo tremendamente íntimo e especial. Seu coração gritava que, fadas ou não, o desmentira, o agarrasse pela túnica e o voltasse a beijar, vampiro ou não; mas por uma vez escutou a sua mente e fez caso omisso da dor que se fincava em todos seus nervos como delicadas agulhas de prata. Manteve a cabeça baixa, ruborizado, e seguiu ao outro para fora da clareira.  
  
Fizeram o caminho de volta sem falar, perdidos em seus pensamentos, envergonhados cada um por motivos diferentes. Harry saboreava em sua memória os lábios de Draco, o odor a baunilha de seu rosto, sentindo o hálito frio refrescar o calor que inflamava suas veias, recordando a seda de sua pele... Draco...quem sabe o que pensava Draco. Por isso, talvez nenhum reparou no tronco semi-enterrado na neve, sobressaindo negro contra o branco deslumbrante do limite da floresta. Como se fosse o último obstáculo que a floresta, frustrado, colocava antes de que saíssem de seu seio sãos e intactos.  
  
Tropeçou estupidamente nele, balançando brevemente antes de cair de bruços na neve. Ouviu o inicio da gargalhada do outro, mas se cortou para ser substituído por um gemido de surpresa. Levantou os olhos, com olhar ansioso, e se tropeçaram com a borda de uma túnica negra como a noite. Um rápido trajeto até em cima, e preto carvão substituiu ao negro, no olhar furioso do Professor Snape. 

**_Tradução das Frases em Francês:_**

_On y va!_ = **vamos!**

_Et maintenant...¡allons!_ **= e agora, vamos!**

_Ma petite fée, t'es belle pour moi en dansant comme ça, belle parmi toute cette beauté...Ma belle, danseras-toi pour lui? Je t'en prie, ma p'tite fée, ma belle d'hiver, danse pour lui..._** = Minha pequena fada, é linda dançando para mim dessa maneira, bela entre toda essa beleza. Minha bela, dançara para ele? Te rogo, minha pequena fada, minha bela do inverno, dance para ele... **

****

**Desculpa pela demora mas eu tive as duas ultimas semanas muito ocupada e só pude traduzir isso de madrugada e sópostar agora, desculpem os vários erros, mas.....ohh....tiveuma preguiça enorme de enviar pra betear, e além do mais isso só ia fazer a espera maior.....well, espero q tenham gostado...Thanks so much pelos comentários...**

****

**So long**


End file.
